


Forgotten

by JocWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Aquariums, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, Kidnapping, Lance is a bean, M/M, Marine Biologist Lance (Voltron), Merperson Keith (Voltron), Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Past Lives, Pining, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Supernatural Elements, We Die Like Men, kangst, klangst, mermaid keith, mostly Keith tho, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocWrites/pseuds/JocWrites
Summary: When the rescue center known as Voltron rescues Keith from an aquarium that couldn't care less about him, he finds himself with friends he never knew he had. But, just when his life finally seems to get better; Keith is thrown into a whirlwind of new revelations. And judging by the face of his captor . . . things might not go his way."The glare the merman gave them was nothing short of terrifying. His glowing eyes held the fiercest burning anger any of them had seen; it was hard not to shudder. But there was one land-dweller that didn't so much as flinch as Keith's gaze landed on him. More, the human took it as a challenge."
Relationships: Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> k so hi! welcome to my story. just to let you know, be ready for angst. . . and a lot of it. but it has a happy ending! so stick around for that. am i this awkward irl? yes, yes i am. :)  
> welp, i hope you enjoy the story!

The water contaminated everything; from his gils to his fins. The uncirculated salt clung to his scales like leaches, and the filth of fish carcasses littered the tanks floor. Algae clung to the boulders flung around the semi-circle, shamefully passing as a coral reef and half of the plastic seaweed stalks floated uselessly above the clumped sand. Keith felt like a child's forgotten goldfish. Except, he was no goldfish, nor was he something to gawk at. He was a living breathing creature with feelings just like the rest of them.

Keith had been stolen from his home almost a year ago. He'd been close to the surface, enjoying a late night swim, when he'd heard a dolphin's cry for help. Naturally, he ventured over to the call only to find the noise a fraud and a fish net encircle him. The net hauled him to the surface, the land-dwellers dumped him on the deck and knocked him out. He didn't go down without a fight though. Keith woke up to find himself in this very cell and he quickly learned to despise every land-dweller he encountered.

Over the course of the months, Keith lost his appetite, weight, and energy. He rarely moved anymore; most of the time he didn't even make it to the other side of his tank. His ribs were prominent, his cheeks sunk in, and his well toned body slowly disappeared. His skin went from pale, to sickly. The land-dwellers here didn't care. They made a profit from him as long as he was present; so. . .they didn't care.

Keith flicked his scarlet tail and hid behind a single boulder near the back of his tank. Flashes from camera's shown through the glass, each trying to get a capture of him. He forced himself to rest on the slimy sand. Grimacing, he placed his clawed hands on either side of him. He closed his eyes trying to imagine himself back home with his pod, swimming with the whales, and playing hide 'n seek with his friends. He sat there for a few moments lost in his visions, when a rope wrapped itself around his neck and yanked.

Keith choked as he was forced to the front of his cell. He thrashed and clawed at the terrorizing object, but it did no good. Eventually, he was showcased to the spectators. Again, flashes shown through the glass blinding Keith. Each of the ignorant land-dwellers caught Keith in all his malnourished glory, but each and every one of them thought it was normal for a merman to be this thin, this weak. Each land-dweller caught his scaled crimson tail, frayed near the waist, scaled shoulders, and his tribal markings crawling up his spine. And each viewer captured his scars, his many wicked scars.

But. . .none of them inquired where they came from. They just assumed it was from living the rough life of the ocean. Not from this torture house. Neither did they acknowledge the cruel way the curator's way of transporting him. The land-dweller's ignored that keeping the oceans creatures was cruel, so it was no surprise to Keith when they ignored this. The rope held him close to the glass for a few more agonizing minutes, before releasing his neck.

Keith swam as quickly as he could back to his boulder. He heard quite a few groans from the land-dwellers as he swam, but he gave them no thought. He had every right to disregard them. Whether they had the arrogance to think so or not. The hours past and many land lovers came and went. The curators dragged him out of his hiding place a few more times, and each time Keiths humiliation increased. But, when he was in his haven, he slowly scrubbed the clinging salt off his scales.

Eventually, the aquarium closed its doors to new customers and the day was over. Keith raced to a small square door to the left side of his tank and waited. He didn't move until the square slowly opened to reveal a small tunnel. It was covered in grime as well, but it was accustomed to Keith. The small tunnel was barely large enough for him to fit through and there were several nails ready to scratch him, but that didn't stop him from rushing all the way to the other side.

What awaited him was his ruffly put together bed, as well as a disgusting meal. But what Keith really enjoyed was being completely alone. No one could wrap a rope around his neck here or prod him with a spear. Here was the safest he could get. His bedroom was cramped. Only large enough for his seaweed bed and a small dog bowl filled with disgusting dead fish. But it was the closest thing Keith had to a home.

He sank onto his bed curled in on himself. Tail covering his face and hands clutched to his heart. Keith didn't bother trying to hide his tears that night. They were only carried away by the water after all.

\------------------------------

Keith woke up to the usual screeching of the metal square shutting. No matter how much Keith wanted to stay hidden in his room, he just couldn't. Keith always became claustrophobic in tight spaces. . . but only when there was no escape route. It was an odd quirk, and one that the curator's found out rather quickly. Keith was unable to escape his room before the square shut and he turned into full panic mode. Keith began to hyperventilate and slam every surface with his tail, arms, you name it. The square door opened only minutes later, but it felt like hours to Keith. And now this tactic was used everyday to get him out in the open tank.

Keith made it through the tunnel just before it slammed shut, his tail there just seconds before. He chirped in relief and then in surprise when he turned to find one of the land-dwellers swimming towards him with one of the strange tanks on his back. Keith retreated until his back was pressed against the algae covered wall on his tank. The land-dweller advanced on him until they were nearly face to face.

Keith whimpered in fear as the dweller pulled out a stick with a hoop attached to the end. The land-dweller carefully looped the hoop around Keith's neck. A whine escaped Keiths throat as the land-dweller pulled him from the wall. The tanked being guided the merman to the surface of the tank where two other sets of hands grabbed him underneath the arms and yanked him out of the water.

"Checkup time." said one of the land-dwellers.

Keith couldn't understand what they were saying, but when ever he heard those words he learned that he would get an hour of poking, prodding, as well as things shoved down his throat. He defiantly did not what that discomfort, so he immediately began to thrash.

"Hold it down!" one voice screeched

"Trying!" another answered

The merman felt hands grip his tail, arms and wrap around his stomach, then as face appeared in his vision. He'd never seen this one before. The land-dwellers face was tan and freckled. He had short brown hair, as well as ocean blue eyes. They reminded Keith of his home as his violet ones stared into the others. The merman noticed the strangers eyes held morose in them. Something Keith hadn't seen in almost a year. Immediately, Keith realized there was something different about this land-dweller.

It didn't mean he trusted him.

Keith's eyes glowed violet as he finally gathered the courage to hiss at them. "Aww shut it!" one of his captors laughed. The stranger glared at the other land-dweller for a split second, before his face morphed back into boredom. He then knelt next to Keith's thrashing body and gently stroked his abdomen. "When was the last time the merman ate?" he demanded as his fingers grazed over his protruding ribs. The man's fingers trailed to his scales, Keith noticed he flinched every time he touched a grain of salt fused to him.

Another shrug his shoulders, "Don't know. Jacob's been gone for a week."

Pure rage rippled across the strangers face and he turned towards the other man. "You're telling me he hasn't eaten in a week?"

Another shrug. "Yes?"

The stranger turned back towards the merman with sadness, pity, regrets, and . . . determination in his eyes as he said, "My examination is finished." then he shoved Keith back back into his disgusting water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again. yea so I just decided to go ahead a publish the whole darn thing. cause what the heck.

The day had gone on normally, despite the slight misstep in his schedule. After the stranger threw him back into the water, Keith hung around the surface. The stranger stood from his crouched position and walked out of the area without acknowledging the other souls. Keith hadn't seen him since his early morning checkup. He didn't care that the stranger acted differently towards him, he didn't care that the curators rarely fed him anymore, and he surely didn't care if he even smiled again. Keith had no reason to.

He slowly snack back to his haven. The slimy surfaces giving off an odd comfort. He rested his back against the algae covered boulder and closed his eyes. Today he would imagine laughing at something; anything, or eating one of his mothers meals. Oh how he craved them. Keith gladly would have stayed hidden, but nevertheless he was dragged out once more. Eyes from beyond the glass devoured him, drinking in every miserable inch of him. Keith noticed one pair of eyes standing out from the rest.

There were not glazed over with greed and oblivion, but sparkling with disgust. The deepened brown, almost black, eyes clouded with pity. Those eyes reminded Keith of the strangers. The chocolate pair locked with Keith's own violet ones and remained. They surveyed each other. The land-dweller was young. Young Adult range. He had a large scar running across his nose as well as a prosthetic right arm. And a tuff of white hair hung over his face. The young land-dweller didn't break eye contact as he nodded once.

Surprised by the small gesture, Keith swam back a fraction, pulling on the rope still wrapped around his neck. What was most surprising to Keith was when he saw The Stranger walking up to the new land-dweller. Except, The Stranger was now dressed as one of the oglers. Ripped jeans, and a plain green shirt covered him. Keith cocked his head, Who is this land-dweller? The two figures hugged and with very serious faces began to communicate.

Keith was glanced at quite a few times during this conversation. Clearly he was the subject. The two figures then started walking towards the exit closest to his tank, never looking back. Keith then felt the rope leave its place around his neck and he raced back towards his corner.

Not thirty minutes later an army shoved its way through the front doors. The new comers were armed. Each had a black bullet-proof vest strapped to their chest, as well as a small handgun extended out from their bodies. The oglers present began to scream, their screams had been able to make it through the glass at to Keith's pointed ears. And that is what grabbed his attention. He peeked out from his boulder and saw absolute chaos. They deserved every second of it. The armed land-dwellers pushed past the running bystanders and raced to the back door entrances, the ones that lead to the tops of the tanks.

Keith was just in time to spot White Tuff strut through the door, pistol in hand, smirk on his face, and. . . a new outfit on? Gone was the black T-shirt; it was now replaced with another that read:

Voltron: Oceanic Defenders

Keith had been to busy staring at White Tuff to notice two armed land-dwellers walk up to him and throw the aquariums CEO at his feet. The two had a very heated conversation, it eventually resorted to violence. . .but it only affected one side of the fight. The CEO attempted to slug White Tuff, but he dodged his sloppy attempt and knocked him out with a quick punch to the forehead. White Tuff then spoke to the two land-dwellers and they tossed him out of the building.

Keiths attention then whipped to the surface of his tank as he heard a large splash. There, surrounded by bubbles, were two land-dwellers with the mysterious tanks attacked to their backs. One was shorter than the other, with a green wet suit on, as well as short sandy blond hair. The other was quite larger than the other, with black hair, brown skin, and a yellow wet suit. He looked sick.

Keith immediately sank into the shadows of his boulders.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" groaned the yellow one as he draped his arm across his stomach.

"Well this merman has had to live in this dump for who knows how long. Think about how he feels!" the green one hissed back swimming deeper into Keith's tank.

"Where is he?" Yellow inquired. The two divers reached the filth covered sand. Plumes clouded at their feet as they touched down. Keith gazed at the two intruders through a small seam between two of the rocks he hid behind. The two intruders turned about, heads bobbing all about the tank. "He can't just disappear. Can he?" Yellow stated. Green rolled her eyes as she said, "You look to the right, I'll take left." and she swam off towards Keith's tunnel.

Yellow sighed and swam towards Keith. The merman pressed his back firmly against the rock and squeezed his eyes shut. Praying the intruders wouldn't find him. Keith kept them shut until he heard a voice whisper, "Is he dead?"

Keith's eyes flew open. When he beheld the two land-dwellers in front of him he let out a yelp, threw his hands in front of his face, and slammed into the rocks behind him. Green reached out a tiny hand towards him. A small whimper escaped his lips. Yellow's eyes widened and he whispered to his friend, "What did they do to him?" Keith noticed Yellow's eyes trailing his many scars. Keith coiled further into himself.

"Hey it's ok, we're here to help you." cooed Yellow. The tone in Yellow's voice made Keith peek from his arms.

"Can you understand us?" questioned Green.

Keith receded back into his ball.

"Guess that's a no." mused Green, then she asked Yellow, "How do we get him out?"

Yellow shrugged, "We have to get him to trust us. We can't just drug him."

Green nodded her agreement. She turned back towards the balled up merman. She frowned, it seemed as if he was constantly expecting to be hit. She finally noticed the scars etched into the merman's skin and realized that the curators did in fact hit him. "You poor thing." she whispered. 

Keith's stomach decided then was a great time to growl. Both of the intruders eyes flicked to his abdomen. "Of course your hungry." Yellow muttered. He then rummaged through a large bag he carried on his back. Keith was expecting another rotting fish, but what Yellow pulled out made Keith's heart soar. It was a large, green, and real piece of seaweed. Keith's mouth watered at the sight of it.

Keith quickly snatched the piece of food from Yellows hand and stuffed it in his mouth, he barely chewed before he swallowed. He looked at Yellow with an expectant look plastered across his face. Green giggled as she said, "Give him more." Yellow fished out another piece and slowly extended it to the merman. Keith once again snatched it, afraid it was all a trick. He stuffed it in his mouth.

Keith hesitantly reached his hand out, palm facing upward. Yellow searched his bag for more and frowned. "I ran out." Keith tilted his head not understanding. Yellow than pointed to his bag, then Keith's stomach, and then upwards. "More is up there." he said. The yellow land-dweller kicked his legs once, raising toward the surface. Keith wanting more food uncoiled himself and raised slightly with him.

Yellow smiled and raised a little more, Green joined him. Keith slowly followed behind them, careful of each movement they made. Eventually, they made it to the surface. Yellow and Green both climbed out of the tank, water dripping off of them and onto the concrete platform. "Stay here." Green said pushing her palm towards Keith, she then sat at the edge of the platform, right in front of Keith. Yellow slapped off, hopefully to find more food.

The two beings stared at each other, studying their body language, as well physical statures. The pair sat in companionable silence until a loud clang! echoed around the platform. Keith's already barely visible head dipped under the water. He then watched the following scene under there, the blurred images just a minor annoyance.

Yellow not only came back with a bucket full of seaweed, but also White Tuff. They both walked to the edge of the platform and peered down at Keith. White Tuff smirked and waved him up as Yellow held a piece of seaweed over the water. Keith broke the surface of the water once more and stared at White Tuff. "We're here to help you." he said. White Tuff's smirk lessened as Green said, "He can't understand us. There's no use."

"No matter," he squatted and turned back to Keith, "we're going to get you out. Just relax and we'll get you somewhere safe."

Keith was close enough to touch White Tuff's face. He may have not understood a word the land-dweller had said, but he understood White Tuff's actions. He kicked out the evil CEO, and gave him some much needed proper food. Keith came to a decision and just nodded his head to the land-dweller.

White Tuff then nodded to Green; she jumped back into the water and gripped Keith from underneath his arms. She lifted him up just enough for White Tuff to also get a hold of him and then let go, letting the other land-dweller do the work. White Tuff carried him without the usual roughness towards a small glass box, it was just barely large enough for him to fit in.

Keith began to thrash as he realized they were going to put him in the box. There would be no way to get out of it. They were going to put him in there! Yellow ran up to White Tuff and said, "You're only going to be there for a few moments. Just until we get to our facility." The yellow land-dwellers words did little to smother Keith's raging panic. He desperately wiggled, try8ing to slip out of White Tuff's arms.

The land-dwellers grip only tightened. Tears squeezed their way out of Keith's eyes and streaked down his face. The water didn't wash them away this time. They got closer and closer to the glass box, until White Tuff placed him in it and placed the lid over Keith before he could retaliate. 

Panic dug in and took root in Keiths chest. He slammed his tail against the glass as hard as he could, but did no damage. The specially made glass combined with Keith's severely weakened state did little to help his situation. They had put them in the box, they put him in the box and there was no way out. He was trapped. And he hated land-dwellers. He hated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading


	3. Chapter 3

At some point during the transfer between the two destinations, Keith lost consciousness. He woke up to something patting his hair. It felt nice; the touch was soft and gentle. Keith purred and leaned into the touch. For a moment was back with his pod and it was his older sister lulling him to sleep with her touch. Keith drowsily opened his eyes, the light momentarily blinding him. What he saw was not his small coral room but a pair of tan legs. Keith immediately jerked back, hissing, and his eyes turning to a glowing purple. 

"Shh. It's fine, you're ok. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Keith curled back furthest away from the land-dweller and hid behind his tail, eyes barely peaking above it. The glowing eyes flicked to the land-dwellers face and immediately recognized it as as The Strangers. The land-dweller held his hands up in surrender as Keith hissed at him once more, the glow in his eyes intensifying. "I'm a friend." he said. Keith tightened his ball. The Stranger sighed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

His original examination of the merman had released a lot about the conditions in the aquarium. The merman looked as if it was a living skeleton, it fought against him as well as the other people present, but it was clear that the merman had little strength left in him. It enraged the man, he had wanted to blow his over right away and end it. And now seeing the merman cower from him with a pitiful hiss made his heart break. 

The man placed a hand on his chest and said, "Lance. I am Lance." 

Keith uncoiled himself just a fraction, his midnight black hair hanging over his eyes. The glow had dimmed. "I am Lance." the Stranger repeated. Keith blinked, and tried to replicate the land-dwellers words. "L--ants?" Keith pointed to the land-dweller. The other man laughed and nodded his head. "Yes!" 

Keith chirped. Something told him to trust this land-dweller. He was still cautious around him however. The two tried to communicate with each other for a few minutes. Most of it was just Lance talking to the merman while the other chirped back, not understanding. A couple times Keith tried to repeat what the land-dweller had said. He usually butchered the word. 

As the time went on, Keith became more relaxed around Lance. Eventually, Keith swam back close to the land-dweller. Keith was never far from the man anyways. The tank he was in was fairly small. Just about 24 feet in diameter, and only a few feet deep. Just enough so Keith could swim without touching the bottom. There was nothing in the tank except for the two beings, above the tank were two bright fluorescent lights. They were all the room needed for, the ceiling was made mostly of glass, letting in a significant amount of light in. 

During the time Keith and Lance were alone, the later was trying to figure out the others name. The land-dweller somehow communicated to the merman that he needed to chirp if he was correct, and shake his head if the guess was incorrect. The pair went through an extremely large list on names; Lance repeated several of them. A few of his favorites were; Ethan, Noah, and Elijah. Keith shook his head each time, he thought it was a fun game. Lance however, was getting rather frustrated. 

Eventually, Lance resorted to bringing out his phone and going through a list. Lance had scrolled through half the website before he got to, "Keith?" he asked. The merman chirped happily. Multiple times. "Really? Your names Keith? I would have thought it would be cooler than that!" Lance giggled. Keith chirped once again. Lance laughed once more and stood up from his seat neck to the small pool. "I'm going to get you some food, Hunk and Pidge said you liked seaweed." 

Lance left the room, leaving Keith in silence. Keith liked having Lances company, the land-dweller almost got him to smile, but he'd always enjoyed his alone time. Even before he was stolen. Keith swam along the small pool until he heard the door swing open. Keith was expecting Lance to stroll through the door, not White Tuff. 

Keith immediately snarled, his eyes glowing. He pressed against the back of the pool as White Tuff walked up to the edge. White Tuff smiled sadly and whispered, "I'm sorry." Keiths eyes flashed. "I didn't want to do it. We just needed to get you out quickly." White Tuff squatted down, moving deliberately slow trying not to provoke the merman. "I hope you can forgive me." he said. The door swung open again, this time its was Lance. And in his arms was a large bucket overflowing with seaweed.

"Lants!" Keith chirped eyes flicking towards the man, he then growled towards White Tuff. The mans eyes widened as he heard Keith speak. "Hello again! I got you a bunch of food." he held up the seaweed. Lance finally caught on to Keith hostile manner towards White Tuff. "Why don't you like Shiro?" he asked frowning. White--Shiro answered Lance without breaking his gaze towards Keith, "Turns out he's claustrophobic. I was the one who put him in that situation."

Lance frowned again. "I'm sorry Keith. All of us here are good. We're here to help you." Keith's growling stifled slightly and Shiro lifted a brow. "Keith?"

Lance beamed, "I figured out his name!"

"How?"

"We played a game! Well, I kinda just guessed a bunch of names and he just chirped when he heard his name."

"Is that how he knows your name?"

Lance nodded vigorously, "Yeah!"

Lance's face then had a moment of realization, the forgotten seaweed now shoved back into the reality. Relief flooded through Keith; during the entire conversation the two land-dwellers had, his stomach had become more demanding by the second. He really didn't want to be near Shiro, os he hadn't moved from his spot. Lance realized Keith was no where near comfortable near the other man so he tossed out a handful to the merman. 

The food disappeared within thirty seconds, and more splashed in its place. Keith was grateful. Lance and Shiro conversed for a few more minutes before he departed, almost immediately Keith swam up to the edge of the pool. He reached his hands out, clasping his hands open and close. Gesturing for more. 

Lance chuckled, "Alright, one more handful, I don't want you to get sick."

The boy presented Keith with a small portion of seaweed, which was snatched away faster than he could blink. Lance watching the merman devour the seaweed and he frowned, "Can you please forgive Shiro?" 

Keith paused his eating and growled, a string of seaweed hung from his mouth. Lance frowned again. "Please? He was only trying to get you out as fast as he could." the land-dweller plopped down, getting the bottoms of his beige shorts wet. Lances tone made Keith rethink his grudge. The merman would not fully trust or like the man, but he could forgive him. Keith nodded his head slowly. 

A smile spread across Lance's face. Keith looked down. The smile disappeared when he saw the merman's reaction. "Why don't you smile?" Lance shrugged and answered his own question, rage dripping from his tongue. "I mean, why would you smile huh? What those sick people did..." he trailed off when he noticed Keith's face sinking in the water. Only the merman's eyes were above the water. 

"I'm sorry." Lance whispered, "I brought back memories didn't I." 

Keith sunk lower into the water. Shame and sadness raced through Lance as he laid on his stomach trying to get as close to the water as he could. "I know how to make it up to you," he whispered to Keith. 

"I'm going to teach you English."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so there's a time skip here cuz thats a lot of just writing Keith learning English

Lance held up his favorite copy of Marine Biology and pointed to the spine. "This is a book." Keith, now in a much larger tank repeated the word, "Book?" confusion flashed through his face, "What," he hesitated trying to find the word again, "What book?" 

"You don't know what a book is?!" Lance screeched, Keith shook his head.

"Oean." Keith simply stated, straight faced. Lance sighed and set the book down. 

"You read it. The books can take you to different worlds, you become a different person one you can never be, see places that don't exist, and find friends you never knew you had." Lance sighed and clasped his hands together looking like a love sick teenager. "But there are are some books that teach you about our world. Some about space --" 

"Spae?" Keith interrupted

"Yeah, space. We live on the world right?" Keith nodded. 

"Well, just think that the world lives in space with a whole bunch of other things. Like us, we live with the fish, sharks, and plankton and the world lives with stars, asteroids, big space rocks, and other worlds."

Wonder sparkled in Keiths eyes. "More." he whispered. "More."

Lance felt tears prick behind his eyes. He wondered what it felt like to be amazed by such simple things. He sometimes wished he could learned what he loved all over again. He wished he could be as innocent as the merman in front of him. But Lance new Keith was no where near innocent, he learned that the world was a cruel place far before and longer than he had. burning anger slithered up his chest; Lance wanted to prove to himself and to Keith that they didn't break the other soul. That they didn't win. So he began. 

"On the surface we have these huge rocky things called mountains. They usually come to a point and reach as high as the sky. Some of them are so steep that they are straight up and down. Others are perfect for forests." Lance thought for a second. "Think of your kelp forests. Green everywhere, covering every living thing hiding in there. Except, our forests are filled with trees. They are really tall, perfect for climbing, and covered in little green things called leaves. The trees base is brown, and ruff. Like a sharks skin. They reach high and split into many different directions. And that's where the leaves live."

Lance sighed and looked down at his friend, expecting confusion or even annoyance. He thought his description of his world was poor at best, but what he saw in the young merman's eyes couldn't' match any description. It was happiness and despair, wonder and disregard, acceptance and denial. It held every and no emotion. And what surprised Lance the most were the small tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. 

"Please don't cry." Lance sniffled, tears threatening to make an appearance, "You're going to make me cry!" 

Keith let out a small chirp and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Then he looked back into Lances ocean blue eyes. "Show. . .me?" he whispered. Lance silently nodded and pulled out his phone. "I know this isn't the real thing," he breathed pulling up a picture of a forest, "but, this is the second best thing." Lance then showed the glowing picture of the woods. 

Keith's eyes widened at the sheer gorgeousness of the place. He reached out to grab the phone to bring it closer to his face. Lance snatched it back, "Sorry dude, but you can't touch it. My phone doesn't like water." 

Keith pouted and asked, "Why?"

"If it touched the water, it wouldn't work anymore. It can't survive in water. And it was very expensive and I don't want to pay for a new one."

"Expenive?" 

"It's when you have to pay a lot for something. It's overpriced." Lance sulked. 

Keith let out a small mew. 

The face Lance made was hilarious, "Are you laughing at me?" he cried.

This time Keith let out a loud chirp. 

"You are! You little devil!" Lance snickered.

It was at that moment Pidge and Hunk decided to walk through the door screeching at each other. Surprised by the sudden noise, Keith dived under the water.

"--not if you account for the life cycles and migration seasons!" screeched Pidge.

"Yeah! But most of them don't migrate!" Hunk replied with just as much force.

"That is so NOT true!"

Lance stood up from his position and walked up to the bickering pair, "What, pray tell, are you two arguing about?" 

Pidge was the one to answer, "How many bugs The Flash would accidentally swallow when he's running." 

"Why?"

She shrugged and adjusted her glasses. Hunk Scratched the back of his neck, "We were bored?" 

"So you decided to argue?" Lance's face was impassive.

"Yes?" Hunk answered.

A grin broke across Lance's face and he laughed saying, "This is why you guys are my friends." The man gripped onto poor Hunks shoulder, doubling over himself laughing. Hearing his friends laugh, Keith poked his head above the water. Then seeing friendly faces, Keith let out a playful chirp.

The yellow and green marine biologists both turned their heads at the sound, smiles on their faces. "There's the merman we wanted to see!" Hunk exclaimed strutting over to the tank. 

"How are your lessons going?" Pidge asked following the taller man

Keith tilted his head and said grinning, "Good."

"We brought you a present!" declared Hunk as he brought out something from his pocket, "I was tinkering with a few random parts in my workshop and came up with this! Thought it would be perfect for you."

"I helped to you know." grumbled Pidge, crossing her arms. "Half of it was me, I did most of the math."

"You helped with two equations!" 

"Guys." Lance interrupted chuckling. "I think Keith would just like the gift." 

While the small argument proceeded, Keith had been waiting patiently. Not really bothered by the delay. He enjoyed this group of people. 

"Oh. Right." Hunk said. He then presented Keith with a small toy. It was made of copper, it's metallic shine glittered with the water. It was in the shape of a dolphin, and it had a string attached to the bottom of the figurine. A small knot was tied at the end of it. 

"How?" Keith questioned.

Pidge replied with, "You pull the string out, and place it in the water."

Keith did just that, and what happened completely blew his mind. The small figurine began to swim around him. The tail moved just the right way. Keith mewed happily. The little toy brought so much joy. He smiled, unrestrained and completely genuine. 

Lance saw the smile. He saw the grin. He was struck dumb. He didn't know what to think. Throughout the month's he and Keith had gotten to know each other, the merman hadn't smiled once. Even when Lance made him mew, the merman's lips didn't even tilt up. And those laughs always sounded forced, like Keith was trying to convince himself he was happy. 

Seeing Keith smile so purely made Lance want to grin like an idiot right along side him. Joy spread throughout his entire body; just seeing the merman smile. So, Lance, not really thinking straight, tossed his phone on a nearby plastic chair and hopped right into the tank with Keith, not even caring he completely soaking his cloths. 

The merman's grin disappeared, just an echo of the former smile remained. "What?" he questioned.

"Do it again." Lance whispered to the merman, swimming closer.

Keith than realized that he had actually smiled. That this was his first real smile in a year. He hadn't smiled once for his friend in the few months they had known each other. He realized this and felt guilty. He felt guilty and he wanted to make it up, so he smiled again. 

Lance was blown away, by how beautiful the smile was. 

The pair didn't notice the other two leave the room. 

It was only them.

Lance staring at the merman's smile.

And Keith staring at the man's ocean blue eyes, wondering why his reaction was this way. He blushed. 

The blush knocked Lance out of his dazed state. He cleared his throat, and swam back to the ledge to hoist himself out of the tank. 

Embarrassment coated his features as he said, "Sorry."

"Why sorry?"

Lance laughed, "My actions were normal to you?"

"No."

"Then why are you not completely weirded out?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, "I no. . . smile a lot."

Lance looked up from his lap, determination glinting in his eyes, "I'm going to change that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another time skip. :)

Keith and his small dolphin had become inseparable over the course of the week. The merman had even come up with a name for the figurine. Daisy, after his favorite flower. Lance had shown the merman so many things of the world from the phone. Like the many different animals, and plants. The merman had taken a particular fascination to flowers, he wanted to know every little thing there was to know about them. To Keith, the small object was all knowing. In some cases, Keith was right.

Lance constantly teased the merman about it, but Keith always had some sort of sarcastic comeback. Considering that the merman had only been taking English lessons from Lance for a few months; he was extraordinarily good at it. Especially this last week. It seemed that the language had finally clicked. It was almost as if the merman had been speaking it his entire life. The pair talked about everything and nothing. Sometimes it seemed like they would never shut up. But then Lance broached a subject that Keith was not particularly happy to speak about.

"How did you survive that long?" Lance questioned. Keith knew exactly what he was talking about.

The merman stared into the man's eyes and answers with an unwavering gaze, "I had something to live for. Still do."

"Do you mind telling me what?" Lance questioned with caution.

Keith didn't even flinch, "My family."

Lance chose that moment to look anywhere but at Keith. He noticed Daisy bobbing with the small ripples just a small distance from the merman. He almost smirked; typical. The brown haired boy was silent for a few moments then asked, "Can you tell me about them?"

A sad smile graced Keith's features. His eyes glazed over, remembering everything beautiful memory of his family back home. "My mother, Krolia, she made the best meals. It was almost as if she was gifted by the gods to be able to create such delicious meals. She was so kind, but not soft." Keiths gaze went back to Lance's ocean blue eyes. He then continued, "She was strong. She spoke up, she stood up for what she believed in. Even if there were horrible odds. She was part of the royal guard, she was the Captain of the Guard. The leader. First mermaid to do it."

A small tear leaked from Keiths eye. And for some reason, Lance had no idea why, but the man leaned over from his position and wiped away the tear with his thumb. Surprise glinted in the merman's eyes. Lance just smiled and asked, "You had royalty?"

Keith let out a surprised laugh, "Your hooked on that?"

The man shrugged, "What can I say?" he paused to wriggle his eyebrows, "Is your princess hot?"

Keith laughed again and said, "I guess so. Allura is kind of a stuck up brat though." he then leaned in and whispered, "but don't tell her I said that."

A chuckle escaped Lance. "Would you like to continue?"

Keith nodded and began again. "Allura may be a brat, but her advisor Coran, is amazing. He is a little weird, but who cares? I also have my sister. I don't know where to begin with her. When I was just a guppy, she would sing me to sleep. Her voice was so beautiful, it was as if the ocean moved with her song. But she was so protective of me. We always played hide n' seek in the seaweed beds. Other than Coran and Esme, I don't really have that many friends; that are Merta. Most of my friends are sea creatures. My favorite are the dolphins." Keith smiled.

Lance couldn't help but smile with him, even though the merman's smile took his breath away. And the look in his eyes made him want to be lost in them forever. Suddenly, Keiths eyes turned remorseful, and tears again threatened to pool over.

Lance's heart broke at the sight.

"I want to go home." Keith croaked. Lance placed a hand on the merman's cheek.

"You can. But just a few more weeks." Lance felt a hole dig itself in his chest as he said those words, "Trust me, I will do everything in my power to get you home."

Hope soared through Keith. He felt like he was flying. "Really?"

"Yes."

Over the course of Keith's stay at the Voltron rehabilitation centre, he had gained back muscle mass, his ribs no longer protruded from his skin, and he gained back his speed and restlessness. It was short of a miracle that he was able to regain his physical health that quickly. But, Keiths physical health didn't reflect his mental health. There were still unseen scars trailing deep within the merman. However, everyday, Lance was able to see Keiths personality shine through.

The merman smiled at the land-dweller, whose hand was still perched on his cheek, and dove under the water. Surprised, Lance just sat there, watching the ripples extended throughout the tanks surface. It was only a few minutes when Keith emerged from the water, holding a small shell.

Lance cocked his head to the side. The merman, bashfully presented it to him. Confused, Lance took the shell. "Why are you giving this to me?"

A small blush spread across Keiths cheeks as he said, "Merta give it to another, it means a deep connection has been formed." He handed another shell to him. "This is yours to present to me. . . if you want."

"So it's a friendship thing? Like a friendship bracelet?"

Keith nodded his head.

Lance smirked and handed the shell right back to the merman. "I guess we have a deep connection."

Keith laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was midnight. The moon was full and shone through the large glass ceiling of Voltron's centre. The employee's of the compound had long gone home to rest and enjoy the company of their families. During the night hours of the day, the rehabilitation centre turned silent. Everything was still except for the trickling of the filtering water, and the quiet hum of the water pumps. 

Keith enjoyed these hours the most. The Merta may not have been nocturnal creatures, but Keith hd always loved Twilight the best. New creatures came out during the midnight hours and almost everything became still. But the holiday Eradyan was his favorite. It signaled to every ocean creature the start of a new year. Everyone stayed awake all night speaking with friends and neighbors, and dancing the night away. And right at the start of the new Eradyan, the ocean's plankton light up the entire expanse of the sea. It was beautiful. Keith would never stop being awestruck by the beauty of it.

But the merman wasn't with his pod; he wasn't even in his beloved ocean. But he found that he didn't dread being here. He had Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and even Shiro. Keith wanted to go home, but something about leaving these people; Lance especially, made his heart twinge. 

Keith swam around his extremely large tank lazily, day dreaming. The merman circled around the pool countless times. He fell into a rhythm with the silence. Keith didn't know how long he continued to swim in circles. But he flew out of his scales when a large crash echoed through the room. He swam up to the surface, careful to expose the bare minimum of himself. 

He knew the second he saw the door to his room on the floor that these visitors were not friendly. However, no figure stood in the doorway. Confused, Keith quietly swam closer. There were no other sounds other than the normal. But, the merman knew there was someone around here; he could feel it in the air. A heavy, forbidding presence filled the room. It was not pleasant.

Even though his mind told him not to get any closer, Keith swum just a fraction forward. Only for his surroundings to be pelted with some kind of dart. Terrified, Keith dived to the bottom of his pool, hiding behind a giant clam shell. 

A shadow appeared over the water. The dark figure distorted by the water, creating a monstrous shape. The monster then turned its attention to behind it. Keith vaguely heard an order shouted. Then, two more shadows appeared above Keith and jumped into the water. It startled the merman even more, he pressed himself against the soft sand. 

The figures then swam towards the bottom of the tank, directly headed for Keith's position. The merman could see that the two divers each had a long metal pole with a small point at the end. Every now and again, the end would emit an electric pulse, filling the entire tank with it's power. 

The divers were almost on top of Keith when he resolved that they were not going to take him. He was not going to leave this place until Lance sent him back home. He knew these new people had no regard for his well being, and he intended to keep them away from him. There was no way he was going to let these land-dwellers ruin his process. 

The divers were just barely a foot away from the merman when he pounced, eyes glowing bright. They both let out a surprised yelp and tried to back away from Keith's slashing claws. One was able to back away; the other. . .not so lucky. The merman was able to sink his talons into the divers face, blood clouded the water blinding the divers. But not Keith. He had excellent vision, so he wrapped his tail around the bleeding diver and broke his neck.

The first diver sunk to the floor as Keith moved to his next target. This human was a bit harder to take down, because the man knew that the merman was attacking. Keith was able to kill him anyway. He dodged the divers electric spear multiple times, slashed at the tank with his claws and simply held him under until he stopped struggling. 

Kieth hissed at both of the corpses and bolted back to his spot on the sand. Keith's original resolve had depleted greatly. He hated killing those men, a lot. He hated it. He now was no better than the people that stuck him in his rotting tank. Morose burned in his chest. 

Three more splashes sounded.

This time, divers hung around the surface, not wanting the same fate as their comrades. The merman heard another garbled command and the divers spurred into action, traveling deeper into the now red stained water. The tank only took a red tint to the color, the blood didn't destroy any visibility at all, now that it was spread out. 

Keith struck first again, this time going for the one in the back. He came up from behind him, cut the tubes of air with his claws and coiled around him to prevent him from moving. The two other divers had begun frantically swimming to the surface. A wicked smile twitched on Keiths lips as he raced to catch up with the remaining divers. The one only two feet behind the other diver died quickly. 

But by the time Keith got to the last diver, they were at the surface. The two wrestled each other, splashing up a storm. The merman noticed that his room was crawling with strangers. Each had the same uniform on. Black jeans, black leather jackets, and a purple shirt. He also noticed a few of them held guns. 

The diver gained a small bit of ground on the merman; meaning that he was only able to escape his iron grip for a split second. Keith regained his position and cut the divers tank tubes, and held the man's head under the water. While he did he stared at the intruders.

The glare the merman gave them was nothing short of terrifying. His glowing eyes held the fiercest burning anger any of them had seen. It was hard not to shudder. But there was one land-dweller that didn't so much as flinch as Keith's gaze landed on him. More, the human took it as a challenge, they both stared at the other while the poor diver struggled in the merman's arms. 

The land-dweller than murmured, "You're mine."

Keith could barely move before a small dart wedged itself in his neck. Almost immediately, he felt the world start to tilt, black began to close in his vision, which was now starting to blur. He let out a confused chirp. 

The land-dweller spoke up once more, "Sweet dreams, pet."

Then Keith's world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

It was dark as pitch.

The merman couldn't even see his own hand, not even four inches from his face. The sounds of water slapping against the sides of his container were the only sounds. His container. His container.

Panic boiled in his chest, and slithered through every inch of his body. Like an unquenchable forest fire. Keith's chests held an immense pressure. Pushing down and collapsing in on itself. His breaths began to come in short bursts, causing the pressure in his chest build. He was alone. Alone in this box.

He couldn't breath. There was no air for him. The walls crawled closer to Keith. Mocking him every inch they gained on him. The merman braced his arms on either side of him, pressing his trembling fingers against the cool metal plates; trying to hold back their advance. The action only served his panic, for the box became even smaller.

A devastating sob echoed from Keith's throat; tears blurring his already blank vision. He was alone. And no one was going to save him.

\----------------------

Lance was going to save him. There was no other thought in his mind at that moment. When he had come to work finding his merman's door laying on the floor. Clearly blown open, searing panic took every action. He sprinted to the large pool, to find that Keith was no where to be found. But, the water had a distinct red tinge to it. Lance immediately went to the worst situation possible. Which, to be honest, was far from his prediction.

The man ran all over Voltron's centre, desperately searching for his friends. They could help. That sentence became a chant in his mind. Theycouldhelptheycouldhelptheycouldhelp. Eventually, Lance found Pidge in the back of the dolphins sector. "They...Oh Pidge.. he's... help!" Lance babbled. His face was tear stained, his eyes were red and puffy, and his breathing was uncontrolled.

The scientist took one look at Lance's face and knew something horrible had happened. "What?" she demanded.

"They took him, Pidge! They took him! I wa--"

A hard look crossed Pidge's face and she put her hand on Lance's shoulder, "Shut up and follow me."

\----------------------

A large bang resounded through the metal prison, "Shut up!" a rough voice growled from the outside. Keith had begun to wail a few minutes ago. It was the only sound keeping the merman from losing all sense of everything around him. His screeches traveled right through the alloy, making his captors teeth grind.

The merman responded to the whack with a half-hearted hiss. The walls continued to close in on him, all the way until he felt he couldn't move without breaking something. But he only endured that for a few moments, because the walls reverted back to their original positions to torture him once more.

They could have been traveling for a few minutes, hours, or even days. Keith had no way of knowing; or even caring. He was to lost in his panic to register that the tank bumped up and down as he traveled. He was trapped. In a box. With no way out. Trapped. He was trapped. He was forgotten. There was no chance for him to be rescued now. How was that even possible?

\----------------------

"How is that even possible!" screeched Hunk.

"They turned off the alarm system, but not the cameras?" Lance growled.

They were all silent for a moment. Then Pidge breathed, "They wanted us to know we took him."

Lance's heart broke in half and sank to the depths. It was all his fault. There was no way that this happened to Keith out of his carelessness. He should have been there; he should have protected Keith. "It's my fault." Lance mumbled.

Shiro, who had been silent during this exchange, spoke up, "But why would Galra want us know it was them? Lotor is more careful than this." He then crossed his arms. 

Absolute murder shone in Hunk's usually kind eyes, "Revenge. Ever since Lance denied his offer to join his gang, Lotor has been more persistent with his targets."

"My fault." Lance whispered again. "All my fault."

Pidge turned Lance, "This is not your fault in any way Lance. We will find him." She turned her attention back to the computer screen, displaying the security cameras footage. "Now, if I can find their vehicle..." the sound of fingerings slapping a keyboard filled the room.

Hunk leaned over her chair and asked, "What are you doing?"  
Pidge sighed, " Lotor's vehicle had a lot of tech in it. Each piece of technology has its own unique signal. I'm amplifying the noise almost two hundred times the normal volume; that way I can record exactly what the signal sounds like. Once I get the sample I can track the vehicle by the techs signal pulses alone." After her extremely simplified explanation, she readjusted her glasses.

The rest of the crew gave her very impressed looks. "Well done, Pidge" praises Shiro. Then there was complete silence as they waited impatiently for the computer to run its algorithm.

The whirring is the computer was the only sound until, bling! Pidge glanced at the computer and said, "Got him."

\----------------------

"I got him." a muffled voice announced. Keith, meanwhile had long run out of tears. He now just resorted to curling on himself trembling to the point where his muscles became sore. The merman vaguely felt the cell being raised. He let out a pitiful whine.

The men outside of Keith's cell slammed the metal. Surprised, the merman yelled as he nearly jumped out of his scales. "Be silent!" one of them demanded.

They lugged the large metal crate containing the merman up a small driveway and walked into a large run-down warehouse. The land-dwellers carried the cowering merman into the center of the large building and dropped him, none to gently.

The action jarred Keith out of his ball. He was just about to return to his semi-quiet suffering, when the lid was pried off. Immediately, Keith felt the ever growing pressure in his chest release.

The merman sat up from his laying position, breathing hard. And that was was when he came face to face with his challenger back at Voltron.

This man had pure white hair that reached the middle of his back, and eyes the color of the darkest parts of the ocean. He had a strong nose, and his cheek bones looked as if they could cut bread. The challenger raised a perfectly groomed brow and smiled. His teeth were pearly white as well as straight. The smile was feline, it didn't reach the mans eyes at all.

The challenger, despite what the rest of the land-dwellers wore in his company, wore a black suit, tailored specially for him. He wore a light purple tie, nothing was out of line.

The challenger leaned in close to Keith, almost touching the merman's nose with his own.

"Welcome Pet. I am Lotor."


	8. Chapter 8

The challenger leaned in close to Keith, almost touching the merman's nose with his own.

"Welcome Pet. I am Lotor."

\--------------------------------------------

Keith bared his teeth and growled at the man. He, however, just let out a low, rumbling chuckle. 

Lotor leaned back until he was straight again; a smooth and deliberate movement. He flipped his snow-white hair over his shoulder. 

"You are a pretty thing aren't you?" he mused. 

Lotor was answered with a hiss. The man's constant smirk was wiped away. He snatched Keith's chin harshly with his long, delicate fingers and snarled to the merman, "I will not be frightened by your pitiful attempts to do so." He threw Keith's face from his grasp and walked back toward his posse. Without looking back he barked, "Take him to the pool."

Keith's vision of Lotor was impeded by two large pairs of legs. The merman looked up. And up. And up. He almost flinched. The man on the right was corded with muscles, and had a large scar running over his left eye, causing it to be covered in a white film. And the man's smile held many gold teeth. 

The man on the left was extremely tall and wiry. The man looked like he could play as the Slenderman. He had a black mustache as well as a poorly cut mullet. Okay, so he's the Slenderman from the eighties. 

\-------------------------------------

"Pidge, this is not the time to play your weird eighties music!" Lance fumed. 

"I'm sorry! But it helps me calm down!" Pidged justified.

"How does listening to Smooth Criminal calm you down?!"

"Smooth Criminal came out in 2001, Lance." Hunk interjected

"It's still music!" 

"Shut it! All of you!" Shiro bellowed from the wheel, "Keith is in danger, and you are all arguing over a song!" 

Silence followed Shiro's order. Except for...

Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie?

Annoyance turned into anger, and then into rage as they continued following the trail. 

You've been hit by....You've been hit--

"OH. MY. GAAW. Pidge! Please just turn it off!"

The rest of the clan all jumped at Lance's outburst; Pidge immediately clicked the music off. "Sorry." she mumbled. 

It was completely silent in the car now, with only the occasional beeping of the signal tracker. The group continued for thirty more minutes. They eventually made their way over to a small mountain pass. It was just large enough to fit their car over; it wasn't paved. Only rocks and a sheer drop on their right side contributed to the path. 

The Voltron crew only had it halfway up the bumpy road when their car shuddered and then stopped with a hiss.

\-------------------------------------

Keith hissed as the two land-dwellers dumped him into the water. The 'pool' Lotor mentioned was no where near anything that even remotely resembled a pool. The tank Keith was thrown in was a glass tube. It almost reached the ceiling; it was so tall, and the water inside of it gave off an eerie blue glow. 

The merman was unable to move much, for the tube was only just wide enough for him to slip into. The only movement that Keith was really able to do was to turn in a circle and move up and down. Other than that, no movement. 

The room Keith's new prison was held in was plain. No furniture of any kind was present. Neither were there any windows. There was only a singular LED light hanging in the center. The walls were made of metal, similar to the box he was transported in, and there was a single door on the North wall. 

The merman watched the two men saunter out of the room and shut the door behind them. Leaving Keith alone in his darkness.

\-------------------------------------

Lance slammed his door shut and growled. This has got to be the worst day of his life. First, Keith is stollen by Voltron's greatest enemies. Then, they get stranded in the middle of freaking no-where! With absolutely no help around. "Pidge?"

"Yes?"

"How far are we from Galra's position?"

She looked at her screen, "About three miles."

Lance nodded, "Then lets go."

He started to march further up the mountain, not bothering to see if the rest of the clan followed. Without being stuck in the back seat of the car, Lance was able to notice a lot more about the area. For one thing, The forest on their left hand side was extremely green and dense. He even thought he could hear the distant chirping of birds. 

Another thing he noticed was that the drop on his right was far--far deeper than he originally thought. It scared him just a fraction. So, like any man would, he inched closer towards the forest. The crunching of rocks beneath their feet were the only sounds between he group. They seamed to do that a lot today. 

It was silent the whole three miles until Lance, who was still currently in front of the clan, saw a large brown and quite run-down warehouse. "Guys!" he whispered, "We're here!" 

\-----------------------------------

"I'm surprised your still here, honestly." 

The merman snarled from his tube.

Lotor chuckled. Keith hated the lad-dwellers laugh, he wished he could rip out his throat every time he did so. "Can't you summon legs like the myths suggest?"

Lotor prowled closer to the glass, "Or are you just a useless creature that can't defend itself?"

Keith hissed, baring his canines. 

"That is getting old, you know?" Lotor folded his arms, "Can you understand me?"

The merman just stared at Lotor with unblinking eyes. 

The land dweller scoffed, "Of course you don't. You're just another mindless creature with an attitude." 

Keith growled through the glass, not breaking eye contact. 

Lotor chuckled again, "Until next time." he mocked.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going in," Lance shoved himself off a large boulder he was lounging on. Shiro stopped the eager young man with a glare.

"We need a plan; And we currently don't have one."

Lance threw his hands up, "Then what have we been doing the past thirty minutes?!"

Pidge didn't look up from her beeping. . . whatever the heck it was. Tracking iPad with antenna. TrackPad. Yeah, her TrackPad. "I've been scoping out the place."

Hunk looked up from his dirt drawing, "Please tell me you didn't hack into another satellite."

Pidge just smirked. Poor Hunk looked like he'd taken second place in the Olympics by half a second and Shiro, ever the disappointed dad, looked up at the dark foliage above him and rolled his eyes.

"It's taken you thirty minutes to figure out the layout of one stupid warehouse?" Lance kicked his previous chair.

Pidge adjusted her glasses, "Might I remind you this warehouse has been converted to a hideout for poachers?"

The Voltron clan waited for ten more minutes before Pidge spoke up again, "I've completed the layout. Sending the blueprints to your phones now."

Each one of the compatriot's dinged within two seconds of each other. Lance blazed through the message. He finished before the others. Eventually each of them had gone over the schematics of the place.

While Lance was waiting for his partners to finish reading, he had concocted a plan to get Keith out of that hell hole.

"Guys, I have a plan."

\--------------------------

Keith somehow had been able to drift off into a fitful sleep in his tiny prison. It was short of a miracle that the merman's mind allowed him some sleep. However, his insufficient sleep was promptly interrupted by a large fist almost ripping out his hair.

The merman shrieked in surprise as he was dragged up and over the top of the tank. Keith collided with the concrete floor rather awkwardly as the man was none to gentle. The merman's tail twisted in an unnatural way as he hit the floor and skinned his palms as well as his face as he fell. It was completely understandable that Keith let out a wail of pain. However, the Galra crony only let grotesque chuckle and kicked the merman in the ribs.

Keith could have sworn he heard bones groan under the pressure, then give up and snap. The merman only let a small whine escape his lips as he draped his arm across his chest. The man the proceeded to drag Keith out of his metal chamber by his tail, leaving streaks of water in his wake.

The man showed no signs of exertion as he towed the thrashing merman to another room in the endless warehouse. Eventually, the man let go of his death grip on Keith's tail and watched it flop to the floor.

The merman looked up from his tail to a figure with a pressed suit on, standing half covered in the shadows. It gave the figure a menacing aura.

Keith's glare didn't move from the figure as it turned to face him.

The merman snarled as Lotor smirked, "Let's begin shall we?"

\------------------------

Lance peered around the corner; eyes sweeping across the other hall searching for any enemies. The man whispered into his mic. "Are the cameras cut, Pidge?"

"Yep."

When Lance had explained his plan to the crew, they had uncovered several holes that could send them into a downward spiral that they would never recover from. Shiro, and Pidge had covered those gaping holes with plaster and found a way to get around the wall. One specific detail of Lance's plan required some sort of inconspicuous communication.

Let's just say everyone was stumped; until Pidge pulled out some extremely convenient ear pieces. Like who the heck just carries around headsets everywhere they go? Regardless, the Voltron crew didn't as any questions (except Lance) and geared up. Eventually, they all snuck to their given destinations.

So here Lance once, hiding from an entire building filled with his enemies and puzzling over Pidge's convenient supplies.

Shiro's voice rang through Lance's ear, knocking him out of his thoughts, "Lance, you still there?"

"Yes."

The hallway he was currently scoping out was completely empty, so naturally he made to slip down it. Lance made it about halfway through it when he heard an ear shattering howl.

\-----------------------

White exploded across his vision; the fireworks cracking their way around his conscious. He tried to fight back. He really did. But the weight holding his hands above his head as well as pinning his tail to the ground crushed him into the concrete floor prevented him for escaping the obliterating pain. 

A howl ripped its way out of Keith's throat as the knife slipping under one of his scales twisted ; causing the excruciating pain to spread all across his body. It consumed every thought, breath, and movement. Keith's body completely seized; the only movements he was allowed were the jolts racing across his muscles. Keith slammed his eyes shut, trying to block out everything. 

Blood poured past the knife, staining it a bitter, scarlet red. It dripped from Keith's waist and splattered across the hard ground. At some point one of the Galra swiped his foot across the small puddle. Now, the blood was smeared; it looked like the perfect prop to put in a horror movie. 

Except. . . 

this was real. This was no fantasy someone dreamed up. His pain was real; so real that sometimes it felt like Keith could reach out and touch it. He still had days when he didn't have the will to get up from his bed of seaweed. Sometimes he didn't eat, because he was too disgusted by himself for feeling they way he did. Occasionally, he took in every insult, joking or otherwise, and wallowed in it; bringing his self worth down notch by notch. And sometimes, he got so irritable, that he would snap and anything. 

But. . .

Somehow the Voltron clan was able to drag him from his dark and desperate state. Lance made him want to play. To enjoy the water he had, the friends, the sunlight, and (mostly) fresh air. Hunk made him want to savor every morsel of food placed in front of him. Listen to the language of cooking. The spices used, the fruits, vegetables, and meat combined together to create something beautiful. Pidge always grabbed Keith's self-worth evaluator and snapped it in half saying, "You never lose your worth. No matter what you go through, who you are, or where you come from. No matter what anyone says, you have someone to lean on, someone to confide in, and someone to share your burdens with. Your feelings are always, always valid, so don't be afraid to shout them from the rooftops." 

And Shiro; somehow his councils always helped the most. Shiro always sat silent when Keith found the courage to talk about his feelings, knowing that Keith just needed to talk about it. Shiro knew when to give advice only when asked and when to just sit and listen.

The merman was hit with another wave of anguish as his scale was popped away from his tail. Keith opened his eyes and glared at the closest man with new-found resolve; his eye glowed a bright violet. He had something-- no he had everything to fight for. He had his friends at Voltron, his family back at home, and he was going to make it back to them. How he was going to get back? He had no idea, but there was nothing going to stop him. Consequences had been thrown out the window. 

He was about to bare his teeth and growl when--

"You're all dead."


	10. Chapter 10

Lance's figure dominated the doorway, chest heaving with unchecked fury and a pistol was extended in front of him; shaking. The man's lips were contoured into an ugly scowl and his teeth underneath were grinding against each other.

"Dead." he hissed

Then all hell broke loose. Every Galra lackey in the room charged at Lance with various weapons. Some still covered with scarlet red. The merman was left to bleed on the floor; forgotten.

"Lance! What are you doing!" Pidge screamed

Hunk joined in, "Get out of there!"

The outraged man didn't pay them any heed; instead while watching the approaching Galra he simply stated, "Get out of the building. Now."

This time it was Shiro in his ear, "We can't leave you here."

"Get out!"

There was a sigh and then the sound of rushing footsteps. Lance was unable to ask where the other man was headed, for one of his attackers was almost upon him. Lance bent his knees and shot his gun. A bang bounced around the room and into the hallways.

"Lance!" Hunks terrified voice overlaid the ringing in Lance's ear.

"I'm fine."

The man Lance shot fell to the floor clutching his his stomach; blood leaked between his fingers. Two other men trampled over their fallen comrade. One with sideburns carried a knife, while the other carried a hand gun.

Lance shot Sideburns hand, blowing a hole straight through the middle as well as knocking the blade clean out of his hands. Hand Gun moved to shoot Lance but he quickly shot the other man in the shoulder; effectively disarming him.

The brown haired man was furious. Outraged. Infuriated. As soon as he peeked through he door and saw Keith pinned to the ground and bleeding, Lance felt nothing. He was utterly shellshocked. Not a thought raced through his brain for a solid moment. The merman's face was twisted from the pain he was in; his eyes closed as if trying to block out the pain. Keith's breaths were short and breathless and an occasional soft whine was heard.

And that was when the unquenchable rage conquered every thought, breath, and action. Up until the point where he pulled his pistol from his holster, stood up and uttered the truth.

"You're all dead."

Lance had no remorse or pity when he shot Side Burns a second time. It was time they had a taste of their own medicine.

The Galra around Lance all growled and moved in-between him and the merman. Each of them had a weapon. Whether it be a knife, gun, or random piece of metal they found. They all had their weapon of choice pointed to the intruder.

Lance, in turn, pointed his own gun at the mass and growled, "Move. Or I shoot."

He couldn't stand seeing Keith in such a hopeless state. He would not stand for it. He would not watch from a distance. And he sure as hell would not surrender to these fiends.

Lance growled as one of his enemies took a step backwards; his feet were awful close to Keith's tail. He swung his arm to the man and aimed at his chest, "Take one more step and you die." The lackey smirked and took one more step. Right on Keith's fluke, causing the merman to yelp in pain.

Lance almost lost his sanity right then and there.

\----------aka charlie;)----------

Keith tried to keep in his scream. He really did. The merman didn't want to cause Lance any more distress, and honestly he was a little frightened by Lance's reaction. He wasn't expecting the man to care about him so greatly. He thought that he would have to make it through and out of this. . . situation alone and Lance would just welcome him back without a second thought.

Is that true friendship though? He had no idea.

Maybe this was what true friendship was. Going anywhere, anytime to help or save their friend. No matter the consequences. Were he and Lance true friends then?

Yes.

Yes they were.

And Keith savored it.

But, his pain muddled mind reminded him that Lance was currently have a show-down with death. However, it seemed that his friend was winning the match.

The merman couldn't help but jump in surprise as another loud bang jerked him out of his musing. The man standing on his tail crumpled to the ground; landing with a thud. The Galra lackey's blood mixed with Keith's own, creating swirls in the already drying liquid.

The merman's gaze traveled up and down the bleeding man's body. And that was when he noticed Lotor smiling in the corner. The man hadn't engaged in any of the combat. He simply just observed from his corner, smirking and his long arms crossed. An evil glint reflected off of his eyes.

That's not good.

Another shot made Keith's ears ring, and he whined as he saw Lotor move out of the shadows.

\---------------------------

Lance barely heard Keith's whimper over the ringing in his ears. He noticed that the merman's gaze was brimming with remorse and -- his violet orbs were staring into the shadows. Lance wasn't surprised when the face of Lotor emerged from the shadows.

The Galra leader wore a smile that displayed his annoyingly perfect teeth and he had his hands shoved into the front pockets of his suit. The picture of nonchalant. Lance couldn't help but want to bury the man alive. 

"Such a wonderful performance. I must say I'm impressed." Lotor flipped a strand of hair over his shoulder.

Lance let out an inhuman growl and pointed his pistol at the demon.

"Go ahead. Shoot me."

Lance shrugged and pulled the trigger. The gun just clicked.

"Looks like your out of options," Lotor flicked his hand at his men, "Grab him."

Lance stared at the pistol dumbfounded. How could it not have worked? Why didn't--

Lotor laughed as hands seized his arms, "You're that stupid? You ran out bullets, imbecile."

A lackey tore the gun from Lance's grip and it clattered against the concrete. Keith's whimpers floated their way to the captives ears. Tears pricked his eyes.

"Keith."


	11. Chapter 11

"Shiro! What are we going to do?" Hunk whispered. 

The leader shook his head and sighed. He was questioning every decision he'd ever made. Guilt was swimming through every pore. Was he even cut out to direct the Voltron institution? He couldn't even keep his entire clan safe. 

First, he loses Keith to the Galra and now Lance. How could his friends ever trust him again? He was a complete failure. 

A hand was placed on his shoulder, "Hey."

Pidge was standing behind him. It was clear that she knew he was having a crisis and she was trying her best to comfort him. Her face was fully of empathy; of course she knew what he was feeling. It was obviously some form of survivors guilt. She'd felt it when her brother Matt was killed. 

He was on his way to a new observatory when another car hit his own. He was killed and Pidge was supposed to die as well, but she got sick and wasn't able to go. Afterwards, she was not in the greatest state of mind. She joined with he wrong crowd, didn't eat, and hardly left her room.

It was Shiro who brought her out of the darkness. He offered her a position in an ocean rehabilitation centre, and the rest is history. 

Pidge really didn't want Shiro fall down the same hole she did. Granted it wasn't the same situation, but it could just as easily fall out of control. 

"We'll get them out. You made the right call."

Shiro looked up from where he was sitting, "Did I?"

Both Hunk and Pidge nodded their heads. Neither of them trusted him any less. Honestly, their trust just grew. Shiro got who remained out of there; and because of that there was now a way there a chance they would be able to rescue the captured. And to add to that, Shiro clearly cared about both of the captives. Now they were certain about their leader. They just needed him to know that. 

\-----------------------

When Shiro heard the scream through the com, he knew Lance was going to find Keith. He just really hoped his partner wouldn't do anything stupid. He was in the middle of praying during the silence of the comms when he heard...

"You're dead."

Those two words almost made Shiro jump out of his skin; almost compromising his position in the process. He was currently hiding in-between two water heaters as two Galra lackey's past his position. Did he really mean that? 

Then Pidge's voice cut into his ear"Lance! What are you doing!" 

Shiro vaguely recognized birds chirping in the background. He hoped that she was safe monitoring everyone. 

"Get out of there!" Hunk took the words right out Shiro's mouth. 

"Get out of the building. Now." 

His mouth dropped at that order. Shiro had never heard hat tone in Lance's voice. He always had a bouncy light to him, but now. . . it was--scary. His voice was cold, monotone, and had a hint of rage buried underneath. This was not the Lance Shiro knew, It was a completely different person. 

Shiro waited until the sentries footsteps faded before he said, "We can't leave you here."

"Get out!"

Shiro stopped dead in his tracks. Now that was new. 

He contemplated their situation. Lance was without a doubt confronting the Galra holding Keith hostage at this moment. And they were most likely being informed of their own presence this very moment. Should he try and get Lance and Keith out of this situation now, or get out of the warehouse to safety, regroup and then attempt to save them? 

Why oh why did Lance have to do this to him? 

Shiro sighed and started to run. Where was that exit? 

"Hunk, listen to Lance. Get out of here as quick as possible."

"Rodger."

"And Pidge? Get as far away as possible. We will rendezvous with you once we get out."

"Got it."

Shiro sprinted back to his beginning spot, hoping against all hope that he wouldn't run into anyone along the way. His footsteps sounded like meteors falling to earth in the silence of the halls. Every little noise put him on edge, there was no way he was going to fail his team a third time. 

Everything was going surprisingly smoothly. The comms were silent until the distinct sound of a gunshot rang through. The noise shook Shiro to the core. 

No.

NO!!

Hunks high pitched screech made Shiro wince, "Lance!" 

"I'm fine."

Oh thank God.

Shiro sent a quick prayer of thanks before restarting his escape. 

He traveled through many hallways that were nearly identical (honestly it was a miracle that he didn't get lost) before making it outside. He squinted against the harsh light as he opened the door; it took a few seconds for him to get rid of the blurred images showing up in his mind. 

"Are you out, Hunk?" 

There was a moment of silence before Hunk's barely audible voice came through the comm, "Almost there. Hiding from sentries." 

Shiro nodded, even though he gesture would go unseen. 

"Pidge, where are you?"

"About. . . three hundred meters from the south entrance. I'm hiding in a cluster of privet. The cell service is absolutely atrocious!"

Shiro couldn't help but chuckle at her comment. Leave it up to Pidge to complain about the internet. 

The leader of Voltron trudged through the forest until he came up to Pidge's location. The mini engineer popped out from the large bushes, leaves and twigs making nice homes in her hair. 

"Be more quiet would you?!" she hissed, "You're making enough noise to rival a herd of elephants!"

"Shiro. Pidge. I'm out. Can you send me your locations?"

"Sure thing." Pidge replied. She began to tap on one of her many devices, the light from it giving her face eerie shadows. Both sides were silent until a bling was heard, 

"Thanks, Pidge"

"No problem."

Tense silence filled the next twenty minutes. Neither person wanted to risk breathing; to afraid that even the softest of noises would catch the attention of any sort of tracker. 

Finally, when the sky was turning many beautiful shades of orange, there was the rustling of bushes. Both Shiro and Pidge's hearts stopped beating until they heard Hunks familiar voice whisper into the growing darkness. 

"Pidge! Shiro! Are you there?"

Both Voltron compatriots sighed in relief and poked their heads out of the bushes. 

"It's great to see you." Pidge said smiling as she walked out of the bramble.

Shiro followed her with a frown on his face, "We have to get them out of this mess."


	12. Chapter 12

Lance was dragged throughout the compound; effectively allowing him to become more familiar to the building. He was 'escorted' through a single running (not to mention dark) hallway until they reached a door that looked as if it would crumble any moment. It was almost as if the object led to another dimension. The wood making up the door was covered in mold to the point of no return; somehow green moss was growing from the split pieces of wood and the faint sound of dripping water echoed through the dark hallway. Lance could have swore he heard horror music playing. 

"You've gotta be kidding me." Lance muttered under his breath; he then rose his voice, "This is a joke right? You're not really putting me in there?" 

A dark chuckle was his only answer before they slammed the door open and threw him in the room. Lance landed in a large puddle, making water splash all around him. He was only able to take in his surrounds for a split second before the door closed; engulfing him in darkness. From what he saw, the room was completely empty aside from a few moldy wood boards in the corner and every wall was dirt. 

Lance also figured out how the door had been able to stay intact all this time; the back had been covered with iron plates. He slammed his fist against it making a large clang echo around the room. The noise disturbed the countless insects and burrowing mice in the area. Lance cursed, it was almost as if he really was in a different world.

Angry tears Lance had been holding back for so long finally broke free. They poured down his face, creating a river of frustration and sorrow. He folded his knees into his chest and wrapped his arms around his shins; not bothering to move from the puddle. Lance hid his face in his arms allowing the tears to wet his skin. 

A sob tore from his throat and uncontrolled shaking traveled throughout his body. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why was it always someone close to him? Why did he always make things worse? Why did it have to be Keith? More tears carved their way down his face, leaving streaks in his dirt covered skin. 

Lance leaned forward onto all fours, attempting to breath deeply. However, only a hitched breath became product and another sob reverberated another shiver through his bones. The cocky, and annoying calm man had long disappeared; becoming a faint memory. 

This new man had been kicked down too many times; too tired to get back up. Lance had already been staggering along his life, and this had just been the final punch to the gut. His tears rolled off his cheeks and dropped next to his buried wrists; adding to the water. 

Lance watched the ripples through blank eyes. He was past the point of moving. Past thinking. The man stared at the murky water; just listening to the drips of water, clicks of insects, and the squeaks of the mice. 

\--------------------------------

Tears of frustration streaked down Keith's face as he growled at Lotor. Within the space of two days the merman had never felt so many different emotions at one time. Rage, Joy, Hope, Despair, Hate. . . Love. His contradicting emotions just confused the merman even more. 

His growl turned into a low whine halfway through. Lotor laughed at the merman's shameful attempt at intimidation. "Such a shame isn't it?" he said slinking closer to Keith, "I did enjoy the performance, however." The challenger crouched next to Keith and snatched his face between two long fingers.

"You look absolutely horrendous!" he purred, "I hope is wasn't something I said."

Keith tried and failed to wriggle out of his grasp, his tail throbbed with even movement. Lotor locked as if he wasn't putting in any effort holding the merman in his grip. The demon dipped his free hand in the scarlet liquid and let out a small tsk. 

"You two are very useful to me. Always have been." he paused and looked into Keith's eyes, "What name do you hold this time?" 

Confusion swept through Keith's consciousness. The merman had never met the man before now. . . how could he have been useful? And who was the other person he was talking about? The more Keith thought about Lotor's random comment, the more he believed the man was downright insane. 

"It took me two-hundred years to find you both."

Yep. Definitely insane. No one lived that long, not even Merta. Maybe he was exaggerating? Lance once told him that land-dwellers tended to do that often. Okay, so Lotor was either insane or exaggerating. Great. Just great. 

Lotor leaned in so close to the merman's face that their noses almost touched. Keith growled; this close he could smell the coconut chapstick smothered of the man's lips. The demon's smile converted into a scowl as he said, "You still haven't awoken? After every hint I've produced?" 

Keith's confusion only grew. What the hell was this guy talking about? What's with being awoken? The Merta was fairly sure he was awake, unless this was the most elaborate dream he'd ever experienced. If so, his mind had done a fantastic job. 

Out of the blue, Lotor's palm collided with the merman's cheek, imbedding a red handprint on his skin. Nope, definitely not a dream. Keith hissed at the man still squeezing his cheeks together. The challenger hissed back; the sound completely inhuman. 

Keith was rattled to the bones. Nothing was supposed to make that noise. It was a mix between a snakes hiss and the growl of a lion, and Keith hoped against all hopes that his eyes deceived him.

For what he saw would be forever imprinted in his mind. Lotor's tan face turned a pale purple, his ears grew into a fine point, long canines similar to his grew, and his blue eyes became completely engulfed in a glowing yellow. 

Lotor sneered at Keith's stunned and terrified face. "Shall I recover your memory?"

The demon then pressed his blood covered finger against the Merta's forehead, sending him hurtling into the white oblivion.


	13. Chapter 13

Fluffy white clouds sprinkled the crystal blue sky, a cool breeze swept through the market flapping the canvas doors against the tan stone walls, and the suns yellow rays reflected off of the burnt orange sand. It was the first cool day in months. And in consequence hundreds of people milled around the city.

One man in particular was not enjoying the strolling people. His dark brown sandals criss-crossing up to his mid-calf slapped against the stone road as he shoved past the tightly packed crowd. Every now and then he would mutter an 'Excuse me' to any less fortunate souls who he ran into head on.

Palace guards raced after the man with shoulder length black hair and dirt covered skin too pale to suggest he'd lived here in the streets his whole life. The guards held their scimitars by their sides as they followed the street rat. Kael looked over his bare shoulder with his indigo eyes and chuckled at the rapidly disappearing men. Maybe there were perks to the packed crowd.

Still looking behind him, the thief ran headfirst into a wall, that was most definitely not there before. A cloud of dust billowed around him as he landed on the ground with a soft grunt.

Every snarky remark Kael came up with died on his tongue as he beheld the man standing before him. He was expecting another gutter kid not the pharaohs son.

Ocean eyes gazed down at the thief as the prince held out a deeply tanned hand. "Are you all right?"

Kael opened his mouth to speak, but only a croak came out. "Are you going to take my hand?" The thief's mouth clopped shut. Was the prince always this kind? A pale hand reached for a tan one and the prince hauled up the man.

Then, the thief vision swam. He toppled over, pressing his palm against his throbbing forehead. He went from standing to cheek pressed against the stone road in a matter of seconds. The headache caused mini explosions across his skull and black creeped along the corners of his vision, until completely consuming him.

Kaan woke just as the sun barely peaked above the horizon. Rubbing the sleep from his indigo eyes, he sat up in his small hay filled cot and yawned. Today was his first day on the job and he did not want to be late.

His orders were to meet King Alfor as well has Prince Lancelott in the extensive courtyard in front of the castle. Assuming every guard went though the same process, he didn't question the oddly specific command and embraced it.

So he woke up far before he really needed to, got dressed in his black and purple uniform, and marched to the front gates. He was struck dumb when he saw two of the royal family members laughing and chatting along, completely oblivious to the fact that they were also here far before they were supposed to.

Kaan lost all of his confidence as the royal pair turned toward him. The prince gave him a grin and said, "Hello! I'm Lancelott. You're Kaan, correct?"

Kaan must have not done a very great job of hiding his shock and confusion as he nodded, for King Alfor just chuckled and praised, "You were the top student in your class, and who better to protect my son than you?"

That was when he realized he still hadn't bowed and a blush crept up his cheeks. "Thank you your Majesty." he stuttered as made an awkward bow, "I'm honored."

"You're stiff as a board," declared the Prince, "Run with me! Losen up!" Lancelott didn't wait a beat before he took off towards a patch of roses.

Not knowing what to do, Kaan looked towards the King. The older man just smiled and nodded in the direction of his son. Taking the hint, Kaan ran after the disappearing figure of the prince.

As he was running, the Daisies, Lillies, and assorted Roses began to morph into tall, twisting, and moss covered leaves. Bushes became vines dangling from branches high above, and extravagant fountains turned into a rushing river.

The sounds of conversing people became the singing of birds and the hissing of wind moving through the leaves. The distinct smell of pine needles, rotting oak leaves and soft soil reached his nose. Which was now turning into a long snout with black fur covering every inch of him. His arms became powerful forelegs, with five sharp claws that dug into the earth with every stride. It was a beautiful sight; a midnight black wolf sprinting through the forest without a care in the world.

Kai could never get enough of running. The feeling of the wind whipping his fur around his ears, the pounding of his heart, and just the feeling of being free. The werewolf let out a jubilant howl, damning the consequences. It echoed throughout the forest startling sparrows and deer all around him.

Kai's tongue lolled to the side of his maw as his raced his way past hundred year old trees. This is what pure bliss felt like. The werewolf was thoroughly enjoying his day when a scent hit him like a brick to the face.

He skidded to a stop and hesitantly sniffed the air. Again, the unearthly scent bombarded his scenes. The smell was not unpleasant; it just didn't smell anything of this world. It smelled of something wise beyond its years, but young as a fawn in the spring. It reeked of death and life at once and there was just a hint of cheep human cologne.

Kai was so busy puzzling over the odd scent that he didn't notice the humanoid creature sneaking up from downwind. Well, he didn't notice until the figure was standing right behind him. What a fright that was. Kai let out a terrified yelp as he took in the grinning -- thing.

It had the bluest eyes Kai had ever seen, with a freckled light brown face, and dark brown hair. What startled him the most however were the fang-like canines sticking out from the rest of its perfect white teeth.

Kai's tail tucked between his hind legs as the thing said grinning, "The names Logan."

Keith shot up from where he was laying prone on the floor. It seemed as if his lungs couldn't get enough air. He immediately rubbed of the pentagram on his forehead while glaring at the man that did this. Lotor was sitting against the concrete wall, smirking. 

"Pleasant, wasn't it?"

Keith snarled at the man. Lotor kept going, "Only your friend needs to wake, before you will be use of me." He stood up to leave. Keith tried to prevent him from going anywhere near the other man, but Lotor only chuckled as he easily evaded the injured and confused merman. The challenger paused in the doorway and said, "When I'm finished I shall have a thousand years to look forward to. I thank you."

Lotor cackled as he left the merman to his goons.


	14. Chapter 14

Lotor's platinum white hair swung like a pendulum between his shoulder blades as he sauntered down the single hallway towards the crumbling wooden doorway. The cool and calm act, however was only an act; the man was nearly buzzing with blood lust and excitement. It had been little over three hundred years since he'd taken the couples souls and he was beginning to feel the affects.

Though he didn't project his discomfort, Lotor's neck was constantly stiff, his youthful beauty slowly lost its shine and charm, and it felt as if his very bones were filled with lead. If he went just two hundred more years without the taste of his only souls; he would wither away into nothing. A slow and -- not particularly appealing process to the soul stealer.

He reached the door. Not bothering to acknowledge the men behind him; he just extended his arm to the side, palm facing up. Not two seconds later, a ring of keys found its way into his hand. The only sounds in the hallway were the hushed breathing of the guards, the jingle of the keys twisting the lock, and the dripping of a leaking pipe.

A grin that never reached Lotor's dead eyes graced his face as he pushed the door open. It immediately vanished. The room -- it was empty. Only a puddle that smelled vaguely of salt, the scuttles of mice and insects, and dripping water greeted him. The boy was nowhere in sight.

Such rage burned through him that his true form almost came out to play. His head whipped around to the lackeys so fast he was a blur. "Bring him to me alive! I'm going to tear him to pieces!"

Lotor snarled at everything and nothing as he stormed away from the door, not bothering to slam it shut.

Maybe it was luck or maybe it was fate, but through Lotor's rage he failed to notice the small grate in the back corner; with only one screw and the door slightly ajar.

\----------------------------

Lance's body squished against every surface of the tunnel, barely able to fit and the dust cover everything like a blanket made him want to sneeze. Cobwebs hung everywhere, Lance didn't enjoy having the sticky and creepy substance all over his body. His escape route was completely dark, besides the small dots of light shining through holes below him.

It was through those small holes that Lance navigated throughout the compound, either through eavesdropping on the Galra, or peeping down at the mostly familiar hallways. Sometimes he was squirming in-between walls and was surrounded by complete darkness.

Speaking of darkness - Lance had no idea how he'd gained the will to move again. Through his broken sobs and hatred for living, he heard a small voice whisper to him. Whether he was loosing his sense of rationality or it was some unnamed higher presence, it helped him rebuild his shattered wall.

Brick by brick he built it up until it was a solid force of rock, duct tape, and Elmer's glue. He could still hear the gentle voice ringing in his mind. There is still a chance, It whispered, look for the way. Rebuild your hope and begin.

So he did.

He crawled out of the puddle filled with his tears and began to search. His cloths still dripping water, he ran his hands all around the dirt walls. Searching for anything. A secret door, a lever, anything. Lance was just about to loose hope when his hand grazed a near freezing piece of metal.

He knelt in the soaked dirt and traced the shape. It took a few moments for him to realize that it was a ventilation grate. Not even thinking whether or not he would fit, he looked back towards the stupid door and began to unscrew three of the corners.

He shoved the screws in his pocket, twisted the grate and slipped into he tunnel. Lance was able to move through the tunnel with ease for a hundred yards before he got stuck. That was when he felt his wall start to crumble.

He spent two minutes thrashing and wiggling before he calmed down enough to think. Lance took deep breaths and closed his eyes. Then, he shifted his hips from horizontal to an angle and slowly dragged himself from the tight spot.

So that was how he was brought to his current situation, huffing, puffing and squirming through the warehouse in the stupidly dirty ventilation system. It had been almost thirty minutes into his quest when an uproar started; and that was when he figured out that either a guard or Lotor himself had figured out that he'd escaped. It was also purely convenience that Lance had also figured out where Keith was being held.

Two Galra lackeys jogged side by side down the hallway until they stopped before an iron door. "You sure this is Lotor's new prize?" said one with a scar running across his face as a short, but extremely muscular man typed on the keypad. The short man scoffed, "You think I wouldn't know which door held a rutting merman?"

The door door slid open and the two men walked inside, door slamming shut soon after. Lance formulated a plan as he waited for the two guards to exit the room. Lance waited in tense silence for only a few minutes before the door whooshed open and allowed the Galra men to leave.

Lance wiggled past his little spying hole and prayed that the tunnel would go through Keith's cell. The man let out a sigh of relief when the tunnel turned in the direction of the room. There was a few minutes of struggling before another spying spot presented itself. And that was when he spotted the most inhuman thing he'd ever seen.

Roaring filled Lance's ears as he took in the glass tube much to similar to the tunnel he was compacted in and the merman inside; still bleeding. He wanted to punch something.

So he did.

What followed after his brief lapse in self control; he didn't want to talk about. The entire thing started to groan under him, then dropped him to the floor (rather ungracefully) along with the metal underneath him. Not to mention the noise his fist had made.

Keith let out an alarmed screech as Lance hit the unyielding floor with a yelp of his own. But, when the merman saw who the intruder was, he could stop the tears of relief and happiness that blurred his vision. "Lance! Oh thank the Gods your ok!"

The man pushed himself off the ground and raced to the ladder perched next to the glass. "I- I'm gonna g-get you out K-keith. Don't worry." Tears treated to make an appearance on Lance's own face, as he climbed up the ladder, knocked the lock off and lifted up the grate preventing Keith from jumping out.

Keith waited impatiently near the surface the entire time Lance was working. As soon as the grate lifted Keith threw himself into Lance. Nearly knocking them both to the ground. "I thought I would loose you!" he whispered, tears now streamed down his face. Lance buried his face in the crook of the merman's neck.

"I'm so, so sorry," he mumbled into his skin, "All this is my fault," a strangled sob echoed, "Mine." 

Keith pushed Lance away from him and stared into the man's eyes with surprising conviction. "None of this is your fault. I don't blame anything on you, so you shouldn't either."

Lance then noticed how close their faces where. Their noses were centimeters apart, breath mingling. His eyes flicked down to Keith's full lips. Were they always this pretty? Keith moved just a fraction closer, eyes fluttering shut. Lance moved with him and neither pulled away.


	15. Chapter 15

When their lips crashed, Keith was blown away. Completely and totally thrown off course. It as if a wildfire started at his mouth and traveled all the way down to the tips of his tail. And he loved it. 

Everything disappeared. The throbbing in his side vanished, the undying rage winked out, and his fear hid in the back corner of his mind. It was only him and Lance. Lance. 

The man's hands traveled from his waist to his hair, then held his face. As if it were the most precious thing in the universe. And Keith was. Lance didn't know when he'd fallen for the merman, but the kiss just somehow sealed the deal. 

Tears still dropped from both their eyes. 

It was beautiful. Sincere. Hopeful.

The kiss was full of hope. Hope for the future. For them, their friends, and just for the world. Keith deepened the kiss, holding Lance closer. He smiled against the merman's lips and continued. 

The kiss continued until both were completely out of breath. Either wanted to pull away. 

So, when Lance pulled away; Keith let out a small whine. The man just smirked and said, "We'll continue this later," He looked towards the iron door, "But right now, we have bigger fish to fry."


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell, Shiro!" hissed Pidge. The Voltron clan sat in a circle in the pine woods surrounding the warehouse where their friends were being held captive. "There is no way this plan of yours is going to work!"

Hunk shook his head exasperated, "It's not the best-- but it could work."

A slight embarrassed flush tinted Shiro's face pink, as his eyes flicked between his two friends. He knew that his plan wasn't the best in the world, but it was all they had at the moment. "I realize that it's a little crazy-"

Pidge interrupted him with a scoff. Hunk rolled his eyes and gestured Shiro to keep talking. "-But, Lotor will never see it coming! He'll let his guard down just low enough so we can get the heck out of there!" every word was accompanied with his flying hands.

"Right. 'Cause escaping imprisonment is that simple." Pidge said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

Hunk pointed a finger at the sandy brown haired girl, "Stop being so mean," he then turned to Shiro. "I'm sure if we work out a few details, it'll work." Hunk gave him a grin and in return Shiro smiled softly.

"Pidge, you know how to pick handcuffs, right?"

"Who do you think I am?"

Shiro allowed himself a soft chuckle, before grabbing a short stick and kneeling in the dirt. "Since we have nothing better--let's get in there and destroy this bastard."

\--------------------------

The Voltron clan slowly crept towards a side entrance. Since their initial break in, the surveillance of the compound had increased ten-fold. It would be difficult to sneak in, but there was no way they were any match for Pidge. It was almost as the guards were begging her to mess with them.

Each person held a fairly high tech gun; Honestly, she was surprised they were able to get anything like it. The guards each held a standard gun with the layout of a revolver that had an enlarged cylinder to hold more ammunition. A slight blue glow shone against the handle in swirling stripes. The glowing liquid combined with an electric spark where the hammer would usually be placed. And that was how the gun was fired.

The design allowed for increased power and speed without the horrible, shoulder jerking recoil. Pidge could practically hear the guns asking her to mess with them over the small buzz of the electricity. A vicious grin spread across her face as she tapped against her new piece of tech she hadn't gotten around to naming yet.

Hunk crawled next to Pidge and peered over her shoulder. "How is it you always have some sort of tech to conveniently get us out of any situation?"

The tapping stopped, and Pidge turned to her friend. "Because I'm Pidge."

Both Hunk and Shiro let out surprised snorts and Hunk said, "That didn't answer anything."

"I did answer, it's just not what you wanted."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "You're insufferable." The vicious smile turned into a shit-eating grin. "At your service." She resumed her typing.

The trio stayed hidden behind the thick foliage as Pidge—did whatever the heck she did. The sun barely touched the horizon, sending whorls of pink, red, and purple across the sky, when Pidge finally announced (softy. She wasn't an idiot) that her contraption was ready.

It was Shiro who asked, "What, exactly, does it do?" Pidge adjusted her glasses as she smirked, "I shoot this baby—" she held up literally just a jumble of wires, a trigger, and a barrel. "At those dudes guns and," she did a fairly accurate portrayal of someone spazzing out, " Zap! They get electrocuted by their own weapons!"

"Did you really need to act that out?" Hunk asked. A fond smile reaches Shiro's lips as he said, "She wouldn't be Pidge if she didn't."

Said girl puffed out her chest and aimed her doohickey. (Yes I just did that) The device didn't let out a single sound, there was only a pulse of light before—nothing happened. "Uh, Pidge?" Hunk turned to his friend, slightly terrified.

Pidge was the perfect embodiment calm. No quickened breath, no widened eyes, and certainly no panic in her eyes. "Hold on, it'll take a second." She murmured. As if on cue, the guard she aimed her tech at collapsed. Twitching along with the added affect of blue 'lightning' spiderwebbing across his body.

The remaining men soon followed.

Pidge turned to her friends, "Did you expect it to be a huge spectacle?" The faces both Hunk and Shiro pulled were comical. Of course they expected something amazingly cool. Not just some guy that looked like he'd been tased.

A smirk graced her features as her glasses gleamed, "I'm not Lance, guys." Hunk let out a bark of laughter. " Oh my god."

Honestly, Shiro was glad his two younger companions were able to at least have some sort of positive outlook on this situation. He could barely kept a calm face on.

Shiro constantly felt as if he were two seconds away from falling apart. And he didn't want to worry his friends more than they already were, so he plastered on a confident smile and a calm face.

He hoped that it looked real enough.

Shiro snapped out of his trance when Hunk's hand flew across his face. "Shiro? You in there?" The older man looked down, "Yeah. I'm good."

Hunk's eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't question Shiro further. He then addressed Pidge. "Are we ready to go?" Pidge nodded and scampered toward the building.

"She looks like a monkey." Hunk said, giggling.

Shiro scoffed, "When doesn't she?"

\--------------------------

The easiest part in sneaking around a building is keeping your footsteps quiet. Everything else felt impossible. Evading or shutting down the security cameras, dodging the patrolling enemies, and trying not to sneeze.

As soon as Hunk stepped foot into the god forsaken warehouse, his nose started to itch. An unavoidable and obnoxious itch that caused his vision to blur and his world tipsy.

He didn't like it.

At all.

But here he was creeping down a dreadfully cold hallway, with his friends, desperately trying not to sneeze. It eventually got to the point where he had to stop the rescue mission to rub and scratch his nose with desperate need.

It helped for about two seconds.

Then his nose started to itch again.

Aaaannnddd it was worse.

"Guys," Hink breathed. "I'm gonna sneeze." As soon as he finished his sentence, he tilted his head back and his jaw unhinged. Pidge frantically slapped her hand over his mouth and pinched his nose.

"No way in hell you're gonna blow our cover like this., She hissed. "We're not in position!" Hunk had to deal with not being able to breathe for a few seconds before Shiro asked, "Are you going to sneeze?"

Hunk's face was a blur when his shook his head. A "Good." came from Pidge as Shiro sighed.

They continued throughout the compound, Hunk not needing to sneeze, but extremely pissed off as his nose still desperately needed an itch.

\--------------------------

When they finally reached the center of the warehouse Shiro double checked everything. "Lock pick?" Pidge nodded. "Guns?" Everyone pulled a small pistol from the holsters resting on their hips. "Physically prepared?" Nods all around. There was a pause. "Mentally prepared?" Again both people nodded; more so hesitantly, but nods still the same.

Shiro smirked and said raising his gun in the air, "Then let's blow this popsicle stand."

\--------------------------

Bangs echoed throughout the entire building. Chaos consumed everything, especially near the middle of the warehouse. Bullets streaked everywhere, grazing past friend and foe alike.

It would have been the thrill of a lifetime. . . If it weren't a life or death situation. The Voltron clan had taken down many Galra 'soldiers', but with each passing second more and more lackeys surrounded them.

The battle couldn't have even lasted twenty minutes. And let's just say, Hunk was finally able to sneeze.


	17. Chapter 17

The few choice words Lance hissed as he nearly toppled over would've made a sailor blush. His long legs desperately scrambled under him; trying to right his uneven balance. Considering his was carrying a fairly large person; he was doing spectacular.

A breathy chuckle tickled Lance's ear when he growled. "I really hope pie is hard to bake." This time a playful growl was directed to the merman in his arms. "Shut your quiznak." Keith chuckled again.

As the pair initially began their retreat, they heard a series of gunshots, bellowing, and stomping footsteps. Both had been a little shook by the disturbing noises, but quickly decided to use the Galra's distraction to their advantage.

So, as the battle against an unknown source raged, Lance and Keith ran down the hallways. As graceful as a newborn foal. At one point Keith thought both he and Lance were going to crash head first into one of the plain walls.

That wouldn't have been fun.

The gunshots gradually softened the further they traveled within the compound. And the weird thing was -- they hadn't seen a single guard patrolling the hallways. That fact worried Lance a lot more than he put out.

It was a good thing that no one showed up, for Lance's focus wasn't all there. Ever since their kiss he couldn't stop having the feeling of deja vu. It felt so familiar; like they've done this thousands of times before. His mind even conjured up blurred and fuzzy pictures. One he could faintly depict a deep green forest; as well as a jet-black blob that looked faintly like a wolf.

Lance noticed to late that he'd been staring forward way to long. Scarlet red dusted his cheeks as he looked down at the merman. The merman definitely knew something was up. He gaze bore into Lance's own; stripping him bare.

"What's troubling you?"

Lance didn't meet his gaze as he sighed. "Nothing."

"You and I both know that's not true."

Lance slid his blue orbs to met Keith's own violet ones and bit his lip. He slowed his trot. "I--I just...," a growl rumbled in the back of his throat. "It's stupid." Lance tore his gaze away from the merman and studied the hallway; looking for any sign of an exit. His stroll sped back up to a trot as Keith said, "Is it?"

When Lance didn't answer the merman let out a soft growl. Lance frowned, "You're gonna think I'm crazy," he paused his walking. "I've been having . . . deja vu complex."

"Deja vu?"

A sudden bang echoed around the hallway and immediately they both became silent. Lance desperately searched for somewhere to hide. He almost melted with relief when he noticed a small door. Most likely a broom closet.

Lance practically stuffed themselves into the way to small room.

Keith was not impressed.

The box was dusty from no use and cramped. Very cramped.

The merman had no room to move around. At all, for he was smashed against the cold wall and Lance's warm chest. Keith dimly registered Lance speaking to him. But he couldn't hear him over the pounding of his own heart.

He tried to hear the man. He really did.

But the walls. They were slowly creeping in. squeezing. Crushing. He couldn't breathe. Where did the air go? His breaths grew quicker by the second.

He couldn't breathe...

He couldn't...

He...

——————————

Lance realized his mistake the second he closed the door. He recognized the panic in the merman's dilated eyes as they hid. "Keith?" Lance took a deep breath, "Keith. Just one more minute." The merman's ears only flicked towards the noise, only hearing; not understanding. A seed of panic imbedded itself in his chest when Keith's breathing accelerated until it sounded like he'd just run a marathon. He needed to do something.

Anything.

So Lance kissed him.

————————————

Someone's lips crashed into his own and for a moment his panic grew. But they felt so familiar, so soothing, he couldn't help but melt into the touch. Again fire raced through his veins -- that was when he realized the lips belonged to Lance.

Keith couldn't help the low growl escaping his throat as he deepened the kiss. His fear completely discarded. He wrapped his tail around Lance's legs and squeezed. Draping his arms over the man's shoulders, he sighed as Lance held Keith's face in his hands. The sound of clomping footsteps accompanied their racing hearts. 

And quickly receded.

Lance dragged his hands to the back of the merman's head, where his fingers twisted in his mop of midnight black hair. Soft. So soft. 

Not wanting to break the kiss a second time, Lance clumsily searched for the door handle. It took a few seconds for his flailing hand to graze the smooth metal. When the door creaked open, light immediately flooded the dark closet. 

With his lips still on Keith's, he maneuvered themselves out of the narrow space. The merman finally pulled away when he noticed the change in light. His violet eyes assessed the hallway once more before he breathed, "Thank you." 

The signature Lance side smirk was thrown his way, "Anytime." 

The man looked back down the hallway, "That was a close call." 

Keith whispered, "I almost blew it." 

Lance's eyes softened when he looked down at the merman in his arms, "It's nothing you had control of."

"It is, though." Lane could practically smell the self loathing in that simple sentence. He hated it. Before he could think bout what he was saying he blurted out, "I'm afraid of heights." 

Confusion flickered in Keith's eyes. Lance continued, "Anything higher than a roof, and I'm scared shitless. I can't even ride a Ferris wheel." 

"I never thought you were afraid of anything."

Lance let out a soft bark of laughter, "I'm afraid of plenty. Heights, Spiders, Losing my family . . . losing you."

Suddenly, the strongest sense of deja vu raced through his very bones. Lance staggered as his head pounded with the force of a battering ram. Alarmed Keith questioned, "Lance?" The only answer he got was the man's labored breath. 

When Lance's eyes found Keith's, the hazy picture of the forest suddenly became clear as day. He was standing in front of the most beautiful wolf he'd ever seen. Lucious and thick black hair covered every inch of the animal and his eyes. The same eyes as the merman in his arms. Keith.

Lance gasped as he felt all his strength leave him. He tried to keep upright. He really did. But his efforts were useless. Keith let out a small yelp as they both crashed to the floor. Lance was unconscious before he hit the floor. 

The last thing Keith saw however, was the prone figure of Lance sprawled across the cement floor, before his world turned fuzzy then black.


	18. Chapter 18

Voluminous feathered wings boomed across the gray-- almost black, clouded sky. Each beat of his wings accompanied the cracks of thunder, creating beautiful music worthy of a king. The brief flashes of light nearly blinded the winged man as he raced back to his nest through the downpour. Each beat of his wings was a monumental effort, for he had been flying nonstop to get back to his mate.

Three days ago he learned the most important scrap of information He'd ever learned.

Three days ago he took off towards his mate.

Three days he'd held the information deep within his heart; it being a mantra within his mind.

His light chocolate brown hair plastered against his forehead; droplets crawling down his face and stinging his pale blue eyes. He was so close. So close. The deep green forest blurring beneath him became familiar. Each and every tree became a landmark for his way home.

His heart almost stopped with relief when he spotted the tan nest he called home. And sitting, sheltered from the storm, was Korbin. His rusty red wings curled around his sleek body, leaving only a floof of jet-black hair uncovered.

So close.

Lennox tucked in his sky blue feathers tight against his back and dived. His didn't bank until he nearly collided with his mate. Each winged man embraced the other in a bone crushing hug. Neither of them moved.

Three days.

Burying his face in the crook of his mates neck, Lennox breathed, "Korbin, I-I know how to defeat him." Lennox spat the word as a curse. The other man pulled back from the hug with wide eyes. He placed his hands on either side of Lennox's face before he murmured , "How?"

A malicious grin exposed his pearly white elongated canines. "He may perish like any other."

"Even. . ."

Lennox quickly reassured him, "Yes. He may gain heightened abilities, but he is not invincible."

Korbin's eyes flashed with hope. "What are we waiting for?" He snatched his hatchet and sheathed it on his hip.

Lennox grabbed for his bow.

And then the world spun. A guy wrenching, vision blurring spin. He stumbled; desperately trying to stay upright. But instead of the distinct popping of breaking twigs, there was a wet crunch. He looked down and instead of his bare feet were buckskin shoes, laced up in a leathery bow, buried deep in pure white snow. 

The bow creaked as Lione pulled back her arrow. Turkey feathered fletching tickled the side of her face as soft white pearls stuck to her eyelashes; each one adding to the already white expanse. A red blush spotted her tan cheeks and the tip of her nose. Each time she exhaled a cloud of frost wreathes around her head; causing her mud brown hair to be lathered with ice.

Under her coat made of wolf fur, Lione's deep ocean blue eyes had finally spotted her target. It was the largest wolf she'd seen in a while. It's filled silver and black marbled fur, would make a perfect coat— and the perfect Yulemas gift.

Lione took one deep breath in and aimed. The point of her homemade stone arrowhead narrowed in at the beasts heart. Just as she started to release her breath, she let go.

She watched as her arrow arced through snow covered trees, bare bushes, and gray boulders. 

It landed home.

The wolf immediately dropped to the snow, creating a new indent to the near perfectly smooth surface. A broad grin spread across her face as she ran towards her prize.

It didn't take long for her to skin and prepare the meat to bring to the market in her small town. In no time, Lione was stalking through her town with a new coat, and several bags filled to the brim with gifts. Courtesy of the money she made from the meat.

All in all, it was a good day.

As soon as she threw open the small wooden door to her cabin, she was greeted with a wave of heat.

A blazing fire crackled in the hearth, illuminating the single room that doubled as a small kitchen and a living room. Small vases holding wildflowers of ever size and color crowded every windowsill. And in the far corner next to the fireplace was a small pine tree; decorated with small red, gold, and green ornaments and lit with a few candles balanced on a few of the more sturdy of branches.

Lione's face lit up as a petite figure appeared in the single doorway that led to their shared bedroom. Lione held up her bag of goodies as well as the new coat and said to the shadow, "Merry Yulesmas!"

At that statement the figure moved into the light; exposing their long glossy black hair that reached the small of their back, lavender eyes accompanied with long eyelashes and their full red lips twisted into a fond smirk. "Merry Yulesmas, Lione." 

Said person dropped her gifts under the tree and stalked up to the figure. "I hope you enjoy your gifts, Kaltain."

She frowned, "I don't need any."

"Am I not allowed to spoil you, my love?"

Kaltain scoffed, but didn't answer. Instead she lifted her slender hands and placed them on either side of the tan women's face. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Lione didn't hesitate as she gazed into her lovers eyes and murmured, "You need prove nothing. I'm am yours and you are mine. Forever and always, my love."

Kaltain turned scarlet at the words and silver lines her eyes, but she still said gesturing to her own gathered gifts in the corner, "Shall we begin the exchange?"

Underneath her excitement, Lione wondered how she'd missed the pile.

The gifts then morphed into muscular, blue jersey covered bodies, piled on top one another. Each hand trying to grasp the brown football on the—now—white stripped grass. Cheering from thousands of people reached his ears in an infinite buzz, adding to his already racing adrenaline. The sky was a deep blue with the setting sun painting the horizon a bitter orange, but the stadium lights and flashing advertisements nearly blinded the football player.

With the last throw the Altea Lions gained nearly sixty yards. This super bowl game has been a rough (but entertaining) one, each team tied for 24, but with this last play they finally had an edge against the Concura Galrans. Only twenty yards to go and 15 seconds on the clock, they'd be in the lead if they'd just execute. Landon, with hope blooming in his chest, called his team in for a huddle.

"Takashi," He said with a wicked smile. "way to show them who's boss." Said man mirrored Landon's smile as the rest of the team congratulated him with thumps on the back, high fives, and whooping. "Alright ladies keep it up, same positions! Break!"

The Lions jogged their way to their positions and readied up. Once Landon made it behind his center, Hank, a very large and muscular Samoan, the clock started.

15  
14  
13

Landon bellowed, "Blue 42. . . Set HUT!" The sounds of helmets and bodies slamming into one other filled his head as the ball settled in his hands.

12  
11  
10

The quarterback searched for an open player. Further. Further. . . There! Landon three the ball just before one of the Galrans tackled him.

9  
8  
7

The football sailed over heads and through outstretched enemy hands and into the gloves hands of his teammate.

6  
5  
4

They immediately took off for the last four yards. Dodging every which way.

3  
2  
1

TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!!

Landon and every other Lion in the station immediately rushed to the players side, hoisting them up in their shoulders. The celebrations lasted for a couple minutes before Landon was approached by a very small and very attractive reporter.

The reporter had thick black hair that brushed his ears, a strong jaw, and very alluring violet-gray eyes that looked like a cosmic storm. To say the least, the tan, brown haired football player was turned on.

"Hello Landon, my name is Kacen Rodriguez. I am reporting for the VLD news; how does it feel to finally reach the goal any football player plans to achieve?"

Karen moves his microphone in front of Lance, but all he said was, "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally know nothing of American football so theres that.


	19. Chapter 19

Cold. 

Dry. 

Bright.

As soon as Keith opened his eyes, he wished he hadn't. Lance. Where was Lance. The merman tried and failed to blink away the brightness and attempted to flip to his stomach. That was when he felt the numbing pressure and cold of metal handcuffs tying wrists behind him.

The entire room was filled with the blinding white shine, courtesy of the three large LED lights hanging precariously above him. And Keith could feel his scales become itchier by the second; the now familiar cold cement didn't help his predicament. Where was Lance? 

Keith blinked rapidly, still struggling to get rid of the white accompanied with swimming black spots that conquered his sight. Finally, finally his vision started to clear up and he was able to see (with his limited field of vision) a black metal door with bolts scattered all around it. The detail that sent chills down the merman's spine were the scratches running in all directions. Each scrape had its own shape, depth. . . it was almost as if Lotor had kept all his victims here. . . oh Poseidon--

A muffled groan behind sounded, startling him out of his . . . rather disturbing thoughts. He whipped his head around fast enough to painfully crack it a few times, and saw Pidge shifting from her spot on the floor. 

Wait. . .

Pidge?!

\-------------------------

Shit. 

What the hell. 

Pidge never thought that being knocked out would've been so painful. She felt as if she were experiencing her worst hangover yet. And she's had plenty. That wasn't all either; she had a crick in her neck and her back was sore from the way she'd been sprawled against the concrete floor and her wrists had already rubbed raw from the handcuffs. Where did her glasses go? 

Each assessment and observation was absorbed without her moving or making a sound; that is until she opened her eyes and felt her retina's burning. Jesus. How did she not notice the strong light from behind her eyes? She just had to learn the hard way didn't she. Honestly, Pidge was content to just sit by herself against the wall, and just rest for a bit before she started her rescue mission, but then a low whining noise, just barely audible, reached her ears.

It continued without relent and even with her efforts to ignore it; it annoyed her to no end. That is until she groaned. Then it just. . . stopped. Finally. 

She shifted her body, eyes still firmly shut, and tried to get into a more comfortable position. It was dead silent. Perfect. That is until a voice, raspy from no use practically screeched, "Pidge?!" 

That was when her eyes flew open, not even registering the burning, and gazed upon a certain black haired, crimson scaled merman.

\-------------------------

The sounds of garbled voices rose Shiro from his unconscious state. At first he thought he was back home at his apartment, but then he let the manacles on his wrists, cold shaping through his pants, and the distinct throb of a headache.

A brick to the face.

That's what it felt like to recall everything over the past three days. Or was it four? The recent days had bled together, becoming so indistinct that they all just became one horrendous and never-ending event. 

Squinting his eyes, Shiro sat up and took in his surroundings. First thing he noticed (right after the handcuffs) were the two pairs of eyes blinking owlishly at him. Pidge and Keith. 

Keith. 

Keith?

With his brain short-circuting, he only managed to gasp out a "Wha-?" before he was interrupted. 

It was Pidge. Of course. "I know right!" she whisper-but-not-really-sceramed. She then looked towards the wall. "Thanks! This makes my life so much easier."

"What. . .what are you looking at?" 

The voice belonged to Keith. Said merman was actually here. His plan actually worked. Kinda. Oh thank all the gods that are holy. Pidge just stuck her tongue and replied, "What are you looking at?"

Keith, not knowing what to say, (humans were weird) just timidly said "You?"

\-------------------------

When Hunk woke up, he knew exactly where he was. So, being the rational and level headed person he was, he just decided to just keep his eyes closed and not move; hoping that everything would just go away forever. The man nearly sat up and screamed at his friends to just shut up when he had to suffer through Keith not understanding a shitty comeback. He even surprised himself when that thought raced past his brain. 

All this stress must be getting to him. 

Hunk was content as he'd finally been able to block out his comrades banter. That is until his ears registered, "Why isn't he waking up?" 

Thinking his friends believed he had died, Hunk immediately sat up exclaiming, "I'm awake! It's all good!"

Pidge scoffed and then smirked towards her friend, "We knew that dumbass." 

"Pidge!"

"Dumbass?" 

Pidge had the audacity to look mortified, "How in the name of hell did I forget to teach you dumbass! It's like my favorite word!"

"Pidge, please stop."

She turned to Shiro, "No." and continued with her rant. "Keith, its basically just saying that the person you're talking to is really stupid with a bad-but-not-really-bad-word in." 

It was at this moment Hunk felt the need to intervene. "Then, who's not waking up?"

Hunk looked at the merman and realized that the merman was holding back tears. Oh no. Was Lance dead? No. He was breathing. Oh gods! He's in a coma! Yep! He's in a coma-- and they are all going to die here just because they could keep Keith safe in the first place--

"Hunk!" 

"What?!" 

Shiro.

"You okay?"

Hunk nodded and changed the subject; definitely not wanted to further dwell on his thoughts and his obvious zone out. "Who's--" 

That's when he saw Lance laying prone in the corner of their small prison. The man almost looked like a corpse. That's cause he probably is. NOPE! He's breathing you can see it he's fine. Just. . . looks. . . de--. Oh gods Hunk! Stop it!

"How long has he been out?" Hunk asked, looking away from his corpse looking friend. Jeez, stop saying that! 

Shiro's gaze flicked back and forth from Lance to Hunk."None of us know for sure, but he hasn't even moved."

\-------------------------

That sentence was the last in thirty minutes; since then it was dead silent other than their breathing and an occasional cough. It had been like that for so long that when Lance shot straight up from his position, breathing hard to the point of hyperventilating, and screamed WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Everyone jumped straight out of their seats. 

No one was able to get a word in before the panicking man turned to Keith and started to spit out a series of almost incoherent words. "I- we were in the. . . and you had wings and I had wings-- w-we were girls! I was a-- shit on the gods, K-keith what the hell!"

Before Keith could explain anything at all, the door slammed open and revealed none other than Lotor himself; smiling like he'd won the greatest prize of them all.


	20. Chapter 20

A thunderous slap echoed around the room. Each person either shouted or growled in protest. And somehow, Shiro's neutral expression didn't falter by the unexpected (and uncalled for) blow. Even as his cheek now sported an angry red welt the shape of a hand. 

Lotor's grin was more of a baring of his teeth. "So stoic." He paused and lifted his eyes to the ceiling; as if he were thinking. "I don't know why I haven't collected something form you yet." Confusion rippled through the Voltron clans faces as if it were the plague. Each person's face contracted the confusion. Each person with the exception of Keith, who's face drained of color and became painfully aware of his missing scale. 

"He likes to collect things form us. We're his trophies."

The merman blinked at the memory that was his, but--anothers. Him, but with a completely different life. He found himself inching away form the platinum haired man. Keith's dry scales scraped against the rough cement making a faint scratching noise. The noises continued until a soft thump halted the merman's movement's. He'd reached the wall.

We're his trophies.

Lotor switched his attention to Lance, who's mind was still reeling from his awakening. The tan man's eyes flicked around the room; sometimes gazing at his friends and others nothing at all. Lance's sapphire orbs assessed everything they landed on, giving his mind a lengthy report. He had just finished examining Keith when he felt a demanding gaze crushing him with it's weightful presence. 

Lance's eyes met Lotor's and despite every bone in his body telling him to run and never look back, he sneered at the man holding them captive.

We're his trophies.

"Speaking of collecting," Lotor purred. "I still need something from you." Keith low growl cut across the room as the demon leaned in close and grabbed Lance's chin. He tried to yank his face out of the others grasp, but Lotor's grip tightened until Lance could taste his own metallic blood. "I must say, this newest form of yours is quite boring."

"Get you hands off him."

To everyone's surprise it was Hunk who spoke up. . . Shit.

"Excuse me?" Lotor practically threw Lance's chin from his grasp and prowled closer to Hunk; a wicked glint in his eye.

As the demon drew closer, Hunk sat as tall and straight as he could and repeated, "Don't. Touch. Him." 

Their captor grabbed Hunk's collar and wound up for a strike. 

Everyone moved to stop Lotor, but it was Pidge who stopped him dead. "If you so much as lay a finger on him, you'll find your face shoved so far up your ass you'll have to eat your stomach." His fingers slowly and deliberately released the fabric of the shirt until his hand was empty and chuckled darkly. "I like you."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

We're his trophies.

Lotor just huffed and addressed Lance, "Now, I must ask you; have you had any. . ." he paused and flicked a piece of his hair from his face. "--visions lately?" Lance's eyes widened slightly before they slid to the merman across the room from him. Keith gave a barely perceptible shake of his head. He didn't know why he did it; but a gut churning feeling told him to keep the knowledge of Lance's awakening under lock and key. 

The small action from the merman was enough for Lance to lie until his teeth were rotting. His mouth was open a fraction longer than necessary before he spoke. "No." 

Despite trying his best to seam confident, a small waver contaminated his voice. He just prayed too all he gods he knew that Lotor didn't notice. 

The demon's eyes narrowed, but he said, "Very well. I look forward to my next visit." He turned on his heel, hair whipping around and sashayed back toward the eerie door. As Lotor walked, he eyed the merman against the wall and smirked, before exiting the cell.

As soon as the door slammed shut, everyone's voices burst out. Each person asking if the others were alright.

Lance's was the loudest. 

By the end of their crazed checkup session, they'd concluded that everyone was fine. Despite Shiro's cheek the size of a small peach and Hunk mentally shaken up.

It was then when Keith suddenly felt as if every drop of energy had been sapped from him. How long had it been since he'd had a decent night's rest? Almost immediately, the merman's eyes felt impossibly heavy.

He tried to conceal a yawn.

His vision blurred from sleepy tears that popped up. Somehow, the sounds of his friends speaking became dull murmurs. It was so quiet and despite the hard floor and impossibly bright light, the merman couldn't help but melt. He almost felt as if his limbs were made of lead. 

The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness, was looking at the Voltron clan's silhouettes against the blinding white. 

His rest was not peaceful. His dreams were filled with memories. And disturbing ones at that. But, he couldn't stop it. So, he slept; and he dreamed. 

\-------------------------------

Ominous screeches and animals calls echoed through the vine filled swamp. Gnats and mosquito's flew around them and devoured every inch of the pair. Sometimes they heard rustling in the bushes and shrubbery around them; each time they nearly jumped out of their skin in anticipation. 

It had taken them nearly four days to find the witches hovel. Trekking through mud, roots, and polluted water, they had long waited getting the information only someone with supernatural powers could obtain. 

And finally, finally they spotted the wood hut covered in absurd decorations. The pair looked to one another before approaching the front door. The shorter one hesitantly knocked on the rotting wood twice and waited. 

The hovel was so run down, with every breath of wind, the wood creaked and groaned against it. Vines crawled up the left side, and moss covered the roof. The short one was about to knock a third time when the door flashed open. 

There, standing in the door was a hunched-over figure, draped in a deep purple-brown robe that kissed the wood planks below. Long ivory white hair draped past her chin, where red ritual marks graced her features. Her chin came to a point sharp enough to cut and it almost seemed as if her eyes glowed a yellow. 

The brown haired figure cleared his throat and asked, "Are- are you Haggar?" 

In a nasally and raspy voice she replied, "Three shillings for service." 

Almsot immediately the short one handed over the payment. The witch smiled. "Come." She turned and walked into her lair, not bothering to look behind her. Within, morbid wind chimes and other increments hung from the ceiling. Jar's of eyes cluttered shelfs as well as lizard tails and fur of many animals. 

She floated over the the back, where a large clear orb sat on a table. She sat. "What do you wish to know?"

The short one requested, "How does Lotor stay young?" 

The witch chuckled and said, "Straight to the point, Ah?" Both customers nodded; not bothering to reply. She cleared her throat. "He absorbs quintessence, the source of all our life, or souls if you will. It flows through our bodies and the earth and connecting everything together. Galra, or quintessence stealers, can only steal the quintessence from temporary things."

The tall figure interrupted, "So he steals our quintessence to stay alive? But, why does he only go after us? Why not animals?"

Haggar smiled, "Human's and humanoid creatures carry the most quintessence. More quintessence, longer life. And as for only you two; Galra can only steal from the very first quintessence holder they've ever stolen from. They may only take one soul. It was only by luck that he chose soul mates." 

"What do you mean?"

"Soul mates share the same soul. Haven't you ever heard of it?" she sneered. "The first quintessence holder the Galra steals the soul from reincarnates every few centuries or so, for either the Galra to steal again or be defeated. Lotor just happened to kill you, Larkin, who just happened to have a soul mate, Kabir. A pair to be together forever and always....."

We're his trophies.


	21. Chapter 21

The cell would have been dead silent if it weren't for the near inaudible clicking of the gears of the handcuffs being tinkered with. Every person in the room had long fallen asleep. Though, it wasn't that difficult now that Pidge couldn't see her hand if it was directly in front of her.

The blackout had happened little over an hour ago. Keith, Hunk, and Lance had all crashed, their minds and souls too exhausted to continue any longer. She and Shiro had tried to converse, but neither had really gotten into it; their conversations weren't the brightest anyways. What freed both Pidge and Shiro from their painful conversations, was the sudden darkening of their room.

One minute, Pidge could clearly see her friend leaning against the cement wall with a sad and exhausted expression on his face and the next she couldn't even see her own legs. They were completely blind. Helpless.

And that brought her to this current situation. It was damn near impossible to navigate in this impenetrable darkness, but she was Pidge. She thrived on near impossible puzzles and situations. She was going to figure away out of these handcuffs, even if she hand to bite her own hands off.

So, with extremely careful and slow hands, she maneuvered the small lock pick out of its hiding spot and gently slid it into her hands. That small process that usually took about three seconds, wasted about thirty minutes of her life. But she did it and now the pick was creating satisfying clicks against the lock.

Just a few more. . .

click

click

click

click

There! The pick slid in just far enough. There was a brief moment of the manacles tightening before she was able to pop open the restraints and she sighed in pure bliss and glee when the pressure was released from her wrist. The stupid metal had rubbed her skin raw. Gods.

She repeated the same process with her other hand, however she'd escaped in half the time. Who knew it would be so much easier with your hands in front of you? After rubbing away the throbbing that had become a constant in her wrists, she scrambled in the direction of where she believed Shiro rested.

Every inch she crawled, she felt as if she were two seconds away from breaking her nose. It was a very long process; crawling in complete darkness with only on hand to support herself. The other was stretched out in front of her, waving back and forth searching for anything. It took Pidge nearly thirteen minutes to finally touch something.

After roaming around in a seemingly vast and empty space, the surprise of actually reaching something made Pidge gasp. The surface her hand connected with was soft, and had the distinct texture of fabric.. She curled her hands into a fist and her fingers gathered a soft fabric. She ran her thumb against a small fraction of the cloth. A shirt. She tightened her grip.

That is, until something bony and painful connected with her cheek. Most likely a knee. A slightly panicked and defiant voice rang out. "Who the rutting hell are you?"

Recognizing his voice, Pidge said deadpanned, "Calm down, Shiro. It's just Pidge."

The older man let out a sound that sounded like a mix of a growl of frustration and a sigh of relief. "Gods--you can't do that to me."

Despite almost feeling sorry for her friend, she just replied, "How the hell was a supposed to find you then?"

Shiro sputtered, "You know what? We have better things to do than argue." Pidge rolled her eyes despite the absence of light. "Right."

Pidge's arm nearly dislocated as she stretched to find Shiro again. She inched ever so slightly forward. . . there! The surface she was touching felt like skin, so she deduced her hand was resting on her friends cheek. She scooted ever closer and trailed her hand down to his neck; past his collarbone, and down to where his hands were bound behind him.

She pulled out her lock pick and meticulously cracked open the cuffs. After the first loop released from Shiro's arm he nearly melted from relief. "Holy Gods. . ."

Pidge nearly chuckled. Nearly. But she had other things to do, to accomplish. So to make her progress easier (she doesn't know why she didn't do this before) she screeched, "Wake the Hell Up!"

A chorus of yelps, groans, and flailing caused her to cackle. She slapped her knee and laugh-yelled "I wish I could've seen that!"

Keith's growl could've been heard all across the room. "I hate you." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a faint purple glow. She flinched and said, "Only a joke Keith! Only a joke!"

The glow faded into nothing, "You thought I was serious?"

She paused, "Well. . . since I have all your attention lets get the hell out of here!"


	22. Chapter 22

Pidge was in the middle of picking her way through Keith's manacles when the rusted and beaten handle of the door began to turn. With the speed of an adder, each person in the room scrambled to their discarded restraints and pressed against the frigid wall. Hunk had barely been able to conceal his free hands behind him, when the door opened to reveal Lotor and his entourage of stoic escorts.

The demon's voluminous hair had been pulled back into a loose man-bun, which showed off his highlighted razor-sharp cheekbones, perfectly tailored smirk, and his dull blue eyes that shone with wicked delight. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt that clung to him like a second skin, paired with black cargo pants and polished boots that gleamed in the garish light that could've been on for more than two minutes.

Keith couldn't help but notice the gun holster looped loosely around his hips, along with the drastic change in Lotor's aesthetic. His stomach churned.

Something was going down.

A wave of nausea washed over him, forcing the merman to choke down a gag. It was as if his body knew to stay far, far away from the approaching situation. Keith turned his head over his shoulder and cringed as Lotor's eyes slid over each Voltron member glaring their asses off.

Shiro began to see red, Hunk was desperately trying to hold back his inner Hulk, Pidge was calculating every possible way to kill the demon with a dull pencil, and Lance . . .

Holy Gods.

His expression was petrifying.

The scowl mauling his normally ecstatic face sent shivers down the guards spines, and the ice roaring behind his eyes would've stopped the Joker dead. But of course, Lotor's calm and suave didn't falter as he drank in the sapphire-eyed man. Instead the smirk plastered on his face grew into a leer as he said to his escorts, "Bring me the blue one and the merman."

Out of the corner of his eye, Keith saw Lance's arms slowly moving behind his back. His webbed ear flicked as it picked up a nearly inaudible clicking. Good.

The merman didn't dare leave his gaze from the wall behind Lotor as the clicking stopped.

Lance, meanwhile, was internally screeching. In rage, sorrow, and desperation. His friends had gone through hell and back to come get them and of course everything had to go to shit. But, there was no way in all hells realms that he would blow their cover and their chance at escaping this place.

The cell erupted in a chorus in threats and protests as the guards moved to grab the pair. Neither of their emotionless expressions fractured, both keeping the practiced stare intact as they wrenched them of the floor and began to drag them away.

Keith thrashed against the yank in his arm, eyes glowing a faint purple and a hiss crawling from his throat while Lance's legs scrambled against the cement, trying to get some sort of purchase. His was cussing up a storm; at Lotor, at the world, at everything.

Lotor turned on his heel and stalked out of the room never looking behind him, sure of the prize he'd won.

\--------------------

They fought all the way to the unmarked room they were now currently being held hostage. Lance roared until his throat was sore. "Let us go, you son of a bitch."

The merman growled his agreement.

Lotor huffed a laugh, waved the guards outside, prowled over to the Voltron member and yanked his head back; hand full of his chocolate brown hair. Lance let out a bark of pain. The demon then leaned in close enough to Lance that he could see the flecks of dark green in his eyes and said while his free hand drifted towards his gun, "Be careful what you wish for."

He pulled the pistol from its holster and rested against Lance's skull. He chuckled and his finger grazed the trigger.

Completely forgetting everything he's down to do seal the fact he could speak and understand English, Keith screamed, "No! Please no!" The merman attempted to throw himself closer to Lance.

A raise of the eyebrow was the only surprise Lotor showed. "It's seams the legend speaks after all." He mused backing away from the blue-eyed man. He spun the weapon around his finger.

Keith growled.

The demon sighed and then pointed the barrel directly in the middle of his chest and aimed his next statement at the other man. "Now, tell me what I wish to know or the legend dies."

Pure unchecked terror flooded through Lances system, draining his face of color. His eyes visibly widened to the size of dinner plates and his mouth dropped open. "Please," He breathed. "Please."

Nothing even resembling mercy or consideration passed through Lotor's face as he repeated unwavering, "Tell me what I need to know."

Keith was trembling as he shook his head. He tried to send his message across with his eyes. Whatever you do don't give him anything.

For a second, defiance flashed through his eyes before he shuddered and glowered into Lotor's eyes, "Fine."

The gun didn't move.

"Have you seen your memories?"

That single sentence echoed through the room, in his bones, and in Lance's very soul. No. No. Anything but this.

The demon huffed impatiently, "Well?"

Keith could feel tears prick behind his eyes. Why must the gods be so cruel? He prayed them, who had forgotten him, forgotten Lance, forgotten everyone on this damn planet. What he prayed for? He had know idea, he knew they just needed to get out.

Lance cringed and shuddered as he ground out, "Y-yes." Even as his very soul recoiled at those damning words, he couldn't let Keith die, he couldn't. He would gladly take Keith's place. Even if that suffering was for a hundred years, he would take it.

But, Lotor only smirked as his finger pulled against the trigger, eliciting a loud bang to echo throughout the small room.


	23. Chapter 23

Time stopped.

Every fiber in his being pinpointed on the gun, the manicured finger sliding towards the trigger with every intent to pull it, and the merman pressed against the black wall, hand pressed to his chest, and his lavender eyes wide with terror and a goodbye. The purple iris's were glazed over with forming tears.

No.

Lance knew it was a mistake the second he finished his sentence. He knew it was a mistake when that damning finger reaches the trigger. He knew it was a mistake when he launched himself across the room.

He knew it was a mistake.

A boom filled the air. . .

And pain spider-webbed through his chest, cracking holes throughout it body. He felt numb, but unbearable pain. Felt nothing but everything. He knew it was a mistake.

Someone started screaming.

He knew it was a mistake— he made it better. . . Did he?

Suddenly, he became hyper-aware of everything. His back became frozen, the screaming became the only thing he heard, and it became harder to breath.

Why couldn't he breath?

His rasping accompanied the echoing screams in his mind, so loud. Why was it so loud?

His lungs spasmed, desperate to obtain air causing him to let out a broken gasp. He then felt soft hands grip either side of his face and a face appeared in his vision.

They were crying. He wondered why, everything was fine. . . NO! No, nothing's fine he couldn't breathe. The tear streaked face leaned in close to his and began to whisper. What? He didn't know, it was just a jumble of sounds to him.

The edges of his vision began to darken. Annoyed he squinted his eyes up at the pale person above him. They had purple eyes. . . "Keith?"  
A tear dropped onto his face. 

The face nodded. And placed a gentle hand on his chest and quickly retracted when they felt the sticky substance. When they pulled back red coated his palm, painting the grooves in his skin in a morbid picture. Keith then hid his hand out of his vision and whispered, "Your going to be okay." his voice broke halfway through the sentence. 

The darkness around his vision closed in, creating a tunnel with just a prick to see through. To remember, to hold on to. Keith. Only Keith. And only his glittering violet eyes with flecks of lavender swimming in them, could he see. 

The darkness then engulfed the rest of his sight, and he saw nothing but black. 

Then he felt cold. So cold. He couldn't feel Keiths warm hand pressed against his face, his arm. Couldn't feel the ground beneath him and just felt an overall numbness around him. 

He could hear. He could hear his slowing heartbeat pounding, could hear his strangled breath, and he heard the static mumbling of the merman above him. But, then his heartbeat slowed. And slowed. And slowed. . . until he heard it stop beating, heard his body try and take in one last strangled breath, and then heard an agonizing and broken scream before he drifted off and heard no more. 

\-------------------------

His already breaking heart exploded; sending thousands of pieces cutting through his chest. The world halted. 

Emptiness. 

Helplessness. 

Despair. 

Rage.

A scream ripped through him, destroying every fiber in his being. 

His fault. 

If he hadn't. . . if he'd just . . . All his fault. 

His blood stained hands left streaks and handprints everywhere they touched. Lance's face, chest, arms -- covered in his own blood. Keith tried to do something. Anything. 

Please. 

Please. 

please.

Helplessness.

Heaving, Keith looked up into the leering face of Lotor, who now had the gun aimed at him. He tried. He tried. He tried. 

During, the verbal clash Keith managed to slip out of the manacles. He was trying to tell him not to -- he was the one that was supposed to live. . . A sob caught in his throat. 

Despair. 

Lotor tilted his head, "You know," he paused. "this is my easiest collecting since the beginning. " he then laughed; dark wicked and tailored to perfection. 

Keith saw red. He launched himself at the demon, hands reached as far as they could go and claws swinging. The purple glow of his eyes reflected off of Lotor's tan skin and the roar he released echoed around the room. 

Rage. 

The demon's eyes widened as he took a microscopic step back. His tongue then ran over his teeth and his brow raised, before he glared down at the merman now sprawled over Lance's body. Keith wrapped his tail around Lance's ankle before snarling, "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" 

Lotor tsked before replying in a voice Kieth had never heard. "You won't achieve that, in this life or the next." The demon crouched and picked at his nails; A slight yellow glow began to shine from his eyes. It was Keith's turn to widen his eyes. He knew that glow. He growled before whispering more to himself then anyone else, "This human body isn't your true form is it?" The demon chuckled before replying, "Indeed." 

Then, the yellow glow intensified until the luminosity rivaled with the merman's. Lotor smiled and exposed his now elongated canines, his skin transformed into a light lilac. A pair of horns appeared just above his platinum white hair. Even his cloths shifted, as if they were all part of the allusion as well. 

His black boots shifted into metal ten-inch thigh high heeled boots, black leather leggings just barely showed over the metal and a black cropped leather jacket shoved off his tones abdomen. And just behind him a pair of wings unfolded; they closely resembled a dragons. "You see," he growled, "my human form is weak compared to this." he opened his arms, gun still clutched in his now clawed fingers, and inhaled deeply. "With this I'm so much more." 

Keith trembled as the demon's unearthly aura chilled the room. Despite everything his body was portraying, despite that his very bones shook, Keith snarled again and launched himself towards Lotor, teeth snapping. 

Another boom. 

The physical pain he felt was nothing compared to his soul. The bullet did nothing to stop his collision course; the merman slammed right into Lotor's chest, causing both of them to crash to the floor. The gun flew from his hand and clattered across the room. Keith, seeing an opportunity, bit the demon's shoulder and immediately rolled to the where the gun lay. 

He left a trail of blood.

He may perish like any other.

Keith had just barely gotten his hand around it, when his tail was snatched and he was yanked back. Claws dug in painfully, drawing blood. He was pulled off the ground and a hand found its way around his throat. Booming filled his ears. The hand squeezed, cutting off his airway. It was suddenly very hard to breath. 

Lotor's face appeared, "Your death was going to be quick, but now I'm going to enjoy myself." The hand around his throat threw him and he slammed into the wall with a sickening crunch. The merman tried to move, to breath, to do anything. 

It hurt. Everything hurt so much. 

So when his pain lidded eyes spotted blood seeping out of Lotor's shoulder he laughed; then winced in pain. He laughed again when Lotor's lips curled. The taste of copper coated the roof of his mouth. Red coated his teeth. 

His fault. 

His fault. 

His fault. 

He could barely breath, barely lift his arm to point the loaded gun at the demon. Lotor paused his stalk with wide eyes. 

Keith just smirked and weakly growled, "You took everything. I think its time that I took something from you." The gun shot.

And-- the demon avoided it. 

With a speed that was not possible, Lotor snatched Keith's throat again and shoved him against the wall. "That sort of inferior weapon," he snarled in his ear, "will do nothing against me," then he smirked, "you are out of bullets." 

Blood dripped past the merman's lips. 

His fault.

He thrashed against Lotor's iron grip, and caught the smallest noise only he could hear. The slightest clink of a bullet in its rifling. He had one more shot. 

Dark fuzz lined his vision; it felt as if his limbs were made of lead. So, in one last desperate attempt Keith jerked the gun up to the side of Lotor's temple and whispered, "Fuck you."

The gun went off. Lotor's eyes glowed with rage and surprise before they dimmed and crashed to the floor; Keith following right behind him. 

He was shaking. 

And sore.

And tired.

So, so tired. 

He blinked, the action stealing so much energy. He coughed. More blood bubbled past his lips. Lance was the one who was supposed to live. But, now he's dead. Keith blinked again. He thinks he's dying as well. But, he'll find him again. He always does. 

Keith let out one last strangled breath before the darkness closed in.


	24. Chapter 24

The smell of coffee waved throughout the bustling coffeeshop. Chatter, clinking of mugs and teacups, and the whirr of the coffee machines filled the little building with a happy buzz. The cloudless day only added to the go-lucky feeling. 

It couldn't have been a more perfect day; especially to a certain cuban employee with a. smile that could make anyone melt. Leonardo had only worked at Coran's Coffee for a few weeks, but he already loved it. Especially the erratic ginger that ran the place. His shift ran normally that day, the same customers with the same orders with the greetings as any other. 

It was the same until the front door opened with a jingle and revealed a not so normal person. They had porcelain skin that reflected the sunlight, piercings everywhere, and various tattoos making a map across his skin. He wore black leather jacket over a black t-shirt with a red Vans log, as well as a pair of black ripped jeans and red checkered sneakers. His midnight-black hair was pulled back into a messy bun, exposing the tiny shell tattoo resting just behind his ear. It strangely matched the one on Leonardo's wrist. And of course those full lips had to have an accomplice: a piercings that matched with his infinity septum.

Leonardo was washing a few mugs while creating the new customer, so when he looked up and saw him, Leonardo paused mid-sentence and gawked. For the first time in his life, Leonardo Sanchez was at a loss for words. He continued to star as the customer prowled closer to the counter. 

Eventually, he smirked, not looking him in the eye and said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Never before had Leonardo been so surprised He'd finally met his match. He leaned over the counter, his left arm still holding the rag as his right set the mug he was cleaning down. He smirked at the lowered eyes of the new customer and smirked. "Oh yeah? Only if you smile."

All sense of confidence left the other mans body as his cheeks turned red as a tomato. Leonardo chuckled and rested his chin on his fist. "What can I get for you?" The customer, still looking at the floor, paused for a moment before replying, "A steamed milk, medium." 

"Name?"

The customers, eyes raised just a fraction. "What?"

"What's your name? I can't just call you Mullet, now can I?" 

The other man let out a surprised laugh before mumbling, "It's not a mullet." 

"Then what do I call you?" 

It was then the customers eyes linked with Leonardos. Stormy purple-grey met cloudless sky-blue and worlds collided.

"Akira. My name's Akira."

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't that fun?   
> make sure to stick around for the next chapters. I try to keep it a consistent schedule of 2-3 updates a week.


End file.
